Sinful Thoughts FR by readingmama
by Robsten Pattiwart
Summary: Edward est adopté par les Swan à sa naissance. Comment Bella et lui vont-ils faire face à leur attirance grandissante alors qu'ils pensent qu'ils sont frères et sœurs? AH - TRADUCTION
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire appartient à readingmama (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction est à moi.**_

_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_La traduction de Pen Pals étant terminée, je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire. Pour ne pas tarder dans les mises à jours, j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus de sorte à avoir pas mal d'avance. Je vais donc pouvoir m'en tenir au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine =)_

_Merci à ma fidèle bêta, Missleez^^_

_Je vous laisse lire ce prologue qui j'espère vous plaira et vous donnera envie de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure *_*_

* * *

PROLOGUE

**Renée**

« Tu es sûr que ce ne sera pas trop ? » demandai-je à Charlie. « Il n'est pas trop tard pour annuler le processus. »

« Je le sens bien Renée. Je pense qu'on devrait continuer. »

Mon mari était un homme qui ne parlait pas beaucoup et qui donnait encore plus rarement son opinion. Quand il m'avait dit que nous devrions aller de l'avant avec l'adoption après avoir découvert ce à quoi nous nous attendions, j'avais écouté. Nous avions mis dans notre dossier que nous voulions un garçon. Charlie voulait un petit garçon pour aller à la pêche et jouer au ballon avec lui. Évidemment, nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfant, mais nous sentions qu'il y avait assez d'enfants mal-aimés dans le monde pour fonder notre famille de cette façon.

Je fus ravie quand je découvris que j'étais enceinte, contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru. J'appréciai être de plus en plus ronde et mes cheveux n'avaient jamais eu l'air aussi beaux. A notre échographie de la vingt-deuxième semaine, nous découvrîmes que nous allions avoir une petite fille.

Notre petite fille naquit le 13 septembre 1989. Bella Marie Swan était rose et parfaite et ferait envie dans notre petite ville. Je l'imaginai dans des petites robes rose avec des diadèmes dans les cheveux. Elle serait ma princesse.

Le processus d'adoption prit plus de temps que prévu, me permettant de m'habituer à avoir un enfant avant d'en avoir un autre. Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé la bonne personne pour nous, nous dûmes attendre que la jeune fille accouche. Au début, nous fûmes un peu réticent d'avoir un nouveau-né alors que Bella n'avait que quatre mois. Il n'y aurait que onze mois de différence entre elle et son nouveau frère. Mais pour finir, l'étincelle dans les yeux de Charlie quand il mentionnait son fils était impossible à manquer.

On nous apprit le prénom de la mère et l'endroit. C'était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans qui était incapable de prendre soin d'un enfant. C'était une étudiante qui avait pris la mauvaise décision. Je ne pourrais jamais lui rejeter la faute, elle allait être la raison pour laquelle ma famille allait être complète.

Le 20 juin 1990, notre fils naquit. Nous prîmes Bella à l'hôpital avec nous. La mère avait demandé que l'on attende dans une pièce voisine. Le bébé allait nous être amené une fois ausculté et nettoyé.

Au premier instant où je vis mon fils je sus que nous avions fait le bon choix. Il avait un visage fort et magnifique, de grands yeux. Sa tête était couverte d'une épaisse couche de cheveux foncés.

« Le prénom qu'on a choisi n'est pas le bon, » dit Charlie en regardant son fils.

« Non, ce n'est pas un David, pas vrai ? » répondis-je. Je posai le petit paquet sur le lit d'hôpital et Charlie et Bella se mirent à côté de lui. Leurs petites mains s'agitèrent l'une vers l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent l'une sur l'autre. Le visage de Bella s'éclaira d'un sourire alors que les deux bébés roucoulaient l'un envers l'autre. Le bras de Bella glissa sur celui de son nouveau frère et ils dérivèrent lentement vers le sommeil.

« Edward, » dit Charlie, me sortant de ma torpeur.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Edward Masen Swan, » répéta-t-il.

« C'est parfait. »

* * *

_Alors verdict? Je sais que ce prologue est court mais j'espère qu'il vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche :P_

_A très vite!_

_xoxo_


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire appartient à readingmama (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction est à moi._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! On est jeudi, donc comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre!_

_Un grand merci à toutes pour l'accueil de cette nouvelle histoire. Les reviews, les mises en alerte/favori. **ilyana; millie** et les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre =)_

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez =)_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

**Bella**

L'automne qui se terminait me faisait toujours penser à la mort. Je n'avais jamais été une de celles qui trouvaient cette saison jolie. Ma mère disait que j'étais mélodramatique. Elle avait peut-être raison pour une seule chose. L'été se terminait toujours trop vite pour moi et je voulais retourner à l'école.

J'étais l'enfant moyenne typique. Je vivais dans un ménage à revenu moyen avec mes parents, mon frère et mon chien. Chez moi, tout était 'normal', pour une personne extérieure en tout cas. Je gardais un sombre secret depuis la plupart de mes années d'adolescence, mais j'avançais.

Ma mère, Renée, était l'amour de la vie de notre petite ville. Forks n'avait jamais eu un tel papillon social et, par conséquent, une telle chaîne de potins rapides. Ma mère n'était jamais cruelle, mais s'il y avait des nouvelles, vous étiez sûr de l'apprendre par elle en premier.

J'étais un peu comme ma mère, mais sur une plus petite échelle. Être simple dans la catégorie du look m'avait fait m'épanouir dans d'autres catégories. J'étais populaire à l'école, je pense en partie que c'était parce que les filles populaires ne me voyaient pas comme une grande menace.

Mon père, Charlie, était mon opposé. Il était calme et réservé. Il était le chef de la police locale, mais dans une ville aussi petite que Forks, il passait la plupart de son temps à distribuer des contraventions.

Je vais commencer mon histoire à l'époque de mes quinze ans parce que je pense que c'est là que le changement s'est produit. Il y avait eu d'autres moments plus tôt dans la vie qui avaient fait pencher la balance mais je pense que c'est à l'âge de quinze ans que j'ai pris conscience de ça.

Je roulai hors du lit en regardant mon réveil. Les vacances d'été étaient terminées et c'était la rentrée des classes. Je sautai dans la douche, permettant à l'eau chaude de me donner quelques minutes de faux sommeil. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les gens disaient que les douches les réveillaient, j'avais toujours eu l'impression qu'elles avaient l'effet inverse sur moi.

Je me fis un brushing, passant vingt minutes à me débarrasser de l'épi sur le côté. Je savais que mes parents m'avaient acheté le fer à lisser que je voulais pour mon anniversaire, et je mourais d'envie de l'utiliser, mais je devais attendre deux semaines jusqu'à ce que ce soit mon anniversaire, pour l'avoir.

Je descendis les escaliers et allai dans la cuisine. Maintenant, je savais que j'avais dit que je vivais dans une famille aux revenus moyens, mais ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est que nous aimions tous cuisiner. Alors quand je vous parlais de notre cuisine, vous devez comprendre que le reste de la maison était littéralement en train de s'effondrer. Les plaques de plâtres étaient fissurées, le revêtement de sol à changer, et un merveilleux éclairage en laiton des années quatre-vingt.

Alors où en étais-je, ah oui, la cuisine. Les comptoirs étaient de couleur rouille en granit. Les faïences étaient noires avec des traits de marbre couleur rouille. Les placards étaient en bois presque noir, et toute la cuisine était accentuée par des appareils en acier inoxydable. Un grand îlot se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Nous avions abattu certains murs et agrandi la pièce pour ajouter un coin repas. C'était le rêve de tout chef.

« Ça sent bon Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je à Renée alors qu'elle s'affairait frénétiquement sur la cuisinière.

« Des œufs florentines » répondit-elle. « Bella, chérie, tu peux aller tirer ton frère du lit ? Vous devez partir dans trente minutes. »

Je gémis mais partis pour le réveiller. Mon frère et moi étions proches. Nous nous disputions comme tout frères et sœurs le faisaient mais nous avions également un lien qui était presque comme celui de jumeaux, peut-être parce que nous n'avions que onze mois de différence. Nous étions toujours là quand nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre. Mais il y avait des choses qui me tapaient sur les nerfs. Il était l'un de ces gars qui pouvaient sortir du lit, passer sa main dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois, et avoir l'air génial, alors que je passais une heure juste pour avoir l'air simple. Il était naturellement bon aux choses où moi je devais tout le temps étudier pour maintenir ma moyenne à B. Ma mère nous avait même inscrit au patinage artistique quand nous étions jeunes. Il était gracieux, et je m'étais cassé la cheville.

Je cognai sur sa porte avant de l'ouvrir. Il grogna et roula. Je fis quelques pas et bondis, atterrissant sur lui.

« Bella, laisse-moi tranquille ! » dit-il, agacé par ma stratégie de réveil.

« Sois juste reconnaissant que je ne suis pas venue avec un verre d'eau cette fois, » répondis-je en souriant. « Allez Edward, Maman a dit que tu devais te lever. »

Edward leva finalement la tête et me regarda. Il avait un sourire paresseux sur le visage et je remarquai que ses joues s'étaient creusées au cours de l'été. Il n'avait plus des joues potelées et sa mâchoire était de plus en plus prononcée. Ses yeux verts brillaient anormalement pour quelqu'un qui venait juste de sortir d'un sommeil profond. Je trouvais bizarre que j'étais essentiellement en train de remarquer que mon frère devenait de plus en plus attirant, mais je mis ça sur le compte de la jalousie, alors que moi j'étais toujours la même.

« D'accord, d'accord, je descends tout de suite » répondit-il puis il me poussa rapidement afin que je tombe à côté de son lit.

Je sautillai jusqu'à la cuisine et pris place à la table. Renée avait déjà posé nos assiettes à nos places. Charlie lisait le journal en sirotant son café, ayant l'air du parfait patriarche stéréotypé.

« Bella, attends ton frère, » me réprimanda Renée alors que je mettais les œufs dans ma bouche.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et posai ma fourchette. Peu importe combien de repas nous avions, nous mangions toujours en famille.

Edward entra dans la pièce moins d'une minute plus tard, habillé pour la journée et bâillant.

« Il était temps, » piquai-je de façon joueuse.

« Tais-toi Lizarbella, » rétorqua-t-il en utilisant mon surnom oh combien original.

« Toi tais-toi, Tirdward, » répondis-je en lui jetant un morceau de bacon. Il l'attrapa adroitement et le lança dans sa bouche en souriant.

« Ça suffit, » nous réprimanda Renée en s'asseyant à table.

Charlie baissa son journal une fois sa femme assise. Le gars portait une arme mais avait la frousse de Renée. Nous mangeâmes notre petit-déjeuner, en parlant de choses typiques.

Edward et moi embrassâmes notre mère pour lui dire au revoir et sortîmes pour sauter dans la voiture. Nous adorions nous faire déposer à l'école par Charlie quand nous étions jeunes, mais aujourd'hui c'était tout simplement embarrassant.

Edward commençait le lycée avec moi cette année. Être dans des écoles différentes l'année dernière avait été bizarre, je pense qu'il était heureux d'être de retour avec nos amis. Edward et moi traînions avec le même groupe d'amis. Il y avait Jasper et Rosalie Hale qu'on appelait les jumeaux double-menthe. Ils étaient blonds et magnifiques et les amis les plus loyaux qu'on pouvait trouver. Puis il y avait Emmett McCarty, c'était un baril de plaisir, mais on savait qu'il était le genre de gars qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sortir des blagues de pets. Ensuite il y avait le petit Mikey Newton qui faisait dix centimètres de moins que moi mais qui donnait toujours un coup de main pour n'importe quoi. Tous nos amis étaient en même année que moi, alors je pense qu'Edward s'était senti seul l'année dernière.

« Très bien vous deux, amusez-vous bien aujourd'hui, » dit Charlie en se garant devant le lycée de Forks.

« Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire, » dis-je en roulant les yeux. J'étais vraiment heureuse de retourner à l'école avec tous mes amis, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les parents le sachent.

« Bye Papa, » dit Edward en sautant de la voiture et en m'ouvrant la portière arrière.

« T'as besoin d'aide pour trouver où tu dois aller ? » demandai-je à Edward.

« Nan, je crois que je vais flâner pendant quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, » répondit-il.

« D'accord, à plus tard » dis-je.

Je regardai mon frère s'éloigner, remarquant qu'il était maintenant plus grand que moi. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup avec mes un mètre soixante-quatre.

« Bella ! » Je me tournai en direction d'où mon nom venait d'être crié.

« Jessica, salut. Comment s'est passé ton été ? » répondis-je. Jessica était une de ces filles qui étaient sympa avec toi quand elle voulait quelque chose. J'avais toujours été sympa en retour mais ça ne signifiait pas que j'allais lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

« Très bien. Je vois que tu t'es écartée de nous. C'est qui le nouveau gars sexy ? »

« Hmmm, je sais pas ? Où ? » demandai-je véritablement confuse.

« Celui à qui tu viens juste de parler. Lui là-bas avec la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de sortir du lit, » déclara-t-elle, apparemment en colère après moi.

Je suivis son doigt manucuré vers l'endroit où elle pointait, pour voir mon frère, qui discutait avec Emmett près des portes d'entrées.

« Beurk, Jess, c'est mon frère, » répondis-je.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, il semblerait que le petit Edward Swan est entré dans la cour des grands, » divagua-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demandai-je naïvement.

« Allez, Bella, même si c'est ton frère, tu dois pouvoir voir à quel point il est devenu sexy. Tu peux m'arranger un coup ? »

« Je vais en cours là, » dis-je, désespérée de sortir de cette conversation. Je n'aimerai pas que Jessica soit avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Je regardai vers Edward, debout, se tenant sur un pied, l'autre croisé derrière. Il était appuyé contre le mur et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Je suppose que si je devais regarder objectivement, je devais dire qu'il était beau à regarder. Grand, bien qu'il était là-bas, sombre, et beau, ce n'était pas le genre de tout le monde ?

Il regarda et me surpris en train de le regarder, il haussa un sourcil et me fit un sourire. Je repoussai l'étrange sensation que j'avais, me faire prendre en train de reluquer mon propre frère. Je ne comprenais pas mais ce jour-là fut le début d'un voyage difficile.

**Edward**

Bella a commencé son histoire à partir de quinze ans, mais je pense que la mienne a commencé beaucoup plus tôt. Je me souviens qu'à l'âge de six ans, je jouais avec les enfants du voisinage. J'étais le seul garçon, mais ça ne m'avait jamais beaucoup dérangé. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de jouer à la poupée avec les filles tant qu'elles jouaient aux gendarmes et aux voleurs avec moi. J'étais très diplomatique, même dans ce cas.

La plupart des détails de cette journée étaient flous. Je ne me rappelais pas des noms ou même des visages de certaines de nos amies, mais je me souvenais de la conversation.

« Je vais me marier avec Monsieur Barkin, » dit la petite fille aux cheveux blonds.

« Le facteur ? » répondit Bella.

« Ouaip', il a des cheveux blonds comme moi, » répondit-elle.

« Et toi Edward, tu vas te marier avec qui quand tu seras grand ? » demanda la brune potelée.

« Hmm, » commençai-je, « Je vais me marier avec Bella. »

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent et son visage poupin s'éclaira d'un large sourire. « Ouais, quand on va grandir Edward et moi, on va se marier. »

« Tu peux pas te marier avec lui, c'est ton frère, » rétorqua la petite fille.

« Si si je peux, ma maman dit que tu peux te marier avec ton meilleur ami et Edward est mon meilleur ami. »

Il n'était pas rare que de jeunes enfants veulent se marier avec des membres de leur famille. Beaucoup de jeunes filles disaient qu'elles voulaient épouser leur père, et beaucoup de jeunes garçons, leur mère. Mais il était rare que ce sentiment ne disparaisse jamais.

Je savais que je n'allais pas me marier avec ma sœur. Je voulais juste trouver quelqu'un comme elle. Elle était différente de toutes les femmes que j'avais rencontrées.

A treize ans, j'eus mon premier rêve humide. Ce fut, faute de meilleur mot, intense. Je savais que la plupart des garçons se réveillaient et se sentaient mal à l'aise, mais je me sentis soulagé. Je me rendis alors compte que mes rêves étaient le seul endroit où je pouvais avoir tout ce que je voulais. Même si d'autres personnes pensaient que c'était mal, même si ça n'arriverait jamais. Mes rêves étaient à moi et je les chérissais.

Les rêves commencèrent à se produire une fois par mois, puis la fréquence augmenta à une fois par semaine. Au moment où j'eus quinze ans, ils se produisaient presque tous les soirs. J'étais reconnaissant de ne pas parler dans mon sommeil comme Bella. Ces rêves étaient mon secret, mon journal, les désirs que je ne pouvais même pas mettre sur papier. Ils étaient tout pour moi.

Aller au lycée de Forks était excitant et terrifiant à la fois. J'étais heureux d'être à nouveau dans la même école que la plupart de mes amis. L'année précédente j'avais été seul, mais par conséquent, ça m'avait fait avoir des bonnes notes. Mes notes m'avaient même permis de passer certains niveaux de cours, me permettant de partager certains cours avec Bella.

Bella était une sœur géniale, mais encore mieux en amie. Elle avait le cœur sur la main et essayait de voir le meilleur dans chacun de nous, mais que dieu vous vienne en aide si vous blessiez l'un de ses amis. Le chaton devenait une panthère et elle défendait rudement. Je me souvenais qu'en première année, un garçon de trois ans de plus m'avait volé mon casse-croûte. Bella l'avait su et l'avait traqué, elle l'avait frappé dans les tibias jusqu'à ce qu'il promette de m'apporter des collations pour le reste de la semaine. Elle avait eu des ennuis, mais j'avais eu des Oréo tous les jours de la semaine.

Je remarquai qu'en marchant autour de l'école, je reçus plus de regards que ce à quoi j'étais habitué. Les gars semblaient me jauger alors que les filles me regardaient ouvertement. Je savais que j'avais grandi cet été. Ma peau était restée impeccable alors que d'autres autour de moi semblaient avoir de l'acné. J'avais fait beaucoup de sport cet été et mon corps s'était un peu musclé. Ajoutez à ça quelques centimètres supplémentaires et je supposais que j'avais l'air un peu différent. Mais j'étais encore moi, la plupart de ces gens me connaissaient depuis toujours et je n'étais pas sûr de l'attention.

« Salut Edward. »

« Salut Irina, comment s'est passé ton été ? » répondis-je. Irina était l'une de mes rares amis que je m'étais fait l'année dernière alors que j'étais séparé de mon groupe. Nous n'avions pas vraiment passé de temps ensemble en dehors de l'école, mais nous avions tenu compagnie à l'autre pour le déjeuner et pendant les pauses.

« Plutôt bien, on est allé au Grand Canyon et mon père a fait tomber son appareil photo, » rit-elle. « Comment s'est passé le tien ? »

« Bien, j'ai traîné avec quelques amis, rien de plus. »

« Eh bien, je devrais aller en cours. Je te verrai dans le coin ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

« Ouais bien sûr, » répondis-je. Je l'aimais bien, c'était une gentille fille. Elle était assez calme et je ne savais pas si elle serait bien acceptée par mes amis, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de l'ignorer maintenant que je les avais retrouvés.

Je passai la journée confus et déconcerté par cette nouvelle attention. Pas moins de sept filles s'étaient approchées de moi avec des mots allant de 'Je pense que tu es sexy' à 'Je peux te donner des cours particuliers si tu veux'. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait de la bonté dans les yeux, aucune d'entre elles se mordillait la lèvre inférieure parce qu'elle était nerveuse, elles n'étaient pas bien, elles n'étaient même pas proches.

Elles n'étaient pas Bella.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à jeudi prochain pour la suite ;)_

_Bonne fin de semaine!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire appartient à readingmama (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction est à moi._**

_Coucou tout le monde! On est toujours jeudi, donc je suis encore dans les temps :D_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori. La personne anonyme et **TeamEdward:** Je ne vais pas répondre à tes questions parce que ça te gâcherait le plaisir de découvrir les chapitres au fil des semaines. Par contre non il n'y a pas d'erreur. Pour Edward, il est né en août, c'est ce que les Swan vont lui dire. Donc ça fait bien onze mois ;) Merci pour ta review en tout cas et à bientôt!_

_Merci à ma bêta, Missleez!_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

**Bella**

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire quand le mec le plus sexy de l'école est votre frère ?

Il ne fallut que quelques jours à la Edward mania pour frapper en force. Les filles avec qui j'allais à l'école depuis le CP venaient désormais me parler. Une fille me sauta même dessus pour me demander de l'inviter afin qu'elle puisse observer Edward dans sa propre maison. Si ça n'était pas si effrayant, j'aurais pu le faire juste pour le regarder se tortiller. Edward prenait toute la nouvelle attention comme un grain de sel, et ça le rendait d'autant plus attirant pour le troupeau. J'avais reçu plusieurs mots à lui transmettre, ils avaient rapidement fini à la poubelle. Rosalie était à peu près la seule fille qui n'était pas intéressée d'être le premier baiser d'Edward. Dieu merci, notre petite clique semblait être à l'abri de la nouvelle célébrité d'Edward.

« Salut Bella, » cria Jessica lorsque j'entrai en littérature, le cours que nous partagions.

« Hey Jess, » dis-je en soupirant. La politesse s'estompait et ça ne faisait que trois jours. Dans quelques semaines, je pense que je pourrais la frapper dans le ventre si elle ne me laissait pas tranquille.

« Salut Edward, » chantonna Jessica, m'ignorant maintenant que mon frère était là.

« Hey, » dit-il en lui souriant, ce qui fit monter la colère en moi.

Il prit place à côté de moi au bureau double. Il me fit un grand sourire mais il retomba quand il vit le regard sur mon visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma puce ? » demanda-t-il en utilisant le surnom que mes parents m'avaient donné quand j'étais enfant. Il avait l'habitude de me taquiner avec ça mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme un terme bizarre d'affection. Mais moi, je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser son surnom d'enfance en aucune circonstance.

« Tu ne devrais pas l'encourager, » dis-je en mentionnant subtilement Jessica. « A moins que tu sois intéressé. » Il me regarda pendant un moment avec un regard contemplatif sur son visage avant que je commence à paniquer. « Oh bon sang ! Jessica ? »

Edward laissa échapper un rire. « Non, non. Mais c'était marrant de te regarder te tortiller pendant une minute. Pourquoi c'est important de toute façon ? » demanda-t-il, soudain sérieux.

« Euh, eh bien, » commençai-je, « je ne veux pas vraiment la voir traîner autour de notre groupe. Tu mérites quelqu'un de beaucoup plus intéressant qu'elle. »

« Alors je devrais trouver quelqu'un plus comme toi ? » demanda-t-il presque tranquillement.

« Eh bien, tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un d'aussi génial que moi, mais ouais, tu devrais placer la barre haut, » le taquinai-je.

Le visage d'Edward sembla peiné pendant une minute avant que nous soyons interrompus par le professeur. Je vis Jessica essayait d'attirer l'attention d'Edward pendant le cours et il ne la remarqua jamais. Ça me fit me sentir bien et je refusai de creuser profondément et de découvrir pourquoi.

Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le bout du couloir, nous avions tous les deux sport et nous marchions tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'une furie blonde nous bloque le passage.

« Salut Eddie, » lança la blonde.

« Salut Lauren, » dit Edward en lui faisant ce même sourire. Je pus voir les yeux de Lauren s'illuminer et je voulais juste effacer ce sourire de son visage. Je commençai à remarquer que je semblais avoir des pensées beaucoup plus violentes depuis qu'Edward était dans mon école.

Dire que je n'aimais pas Jessica aurait été un euphémisme, mais dire que je détestais Lauren était trop gentil. A l'âge de quinze ans, Lauren avait fait pas moins de dix fellations à des gars différents. Je sais, vous pensez peut-être que ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Nop'. Non seulement elle avait vraiment fait de tels actes, elle les avait aussi enregistré sur sa webcam et les avait posté sur sa page MySpace. Parfois, je pensais que Primetime devrait ignorer les prédateurs pendant un épisode et traquer des filles comme Lauren. Elles étaient elles-même des prédatrices.

« Alors, Jessica et moi on fait une fête samedi. Mes parents seront hors de la ville alors on pourra faire ce qu'on veut, » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil, « tu veux venir ? »

J'étouffai un rire, au double sens de la proposition de Lauren. Edward me donna secrètement un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Je ne sais pas, tu veux y aller Bella ? » me demanda-t-il. Lauren me fit des yeux suppliants.

« Ouais sans doute, on te le fera savoir, » répondis-je.

Lauren sautilla et cria. « Super je te verrai là-bas. » Son commentaire était adressé et destiné uniquement à Edward.

« Eh bien c'était intéressant, » dit Edward alors que nous continuions vers le cours.

« Ce n'était pas le genre d'intéressant que j'aurais dit, » répondis-je. « Écoute Edward, tu devrais savoir que Lauren a une réputation. Et si tu fais quelque chose, fais juste attention, parce que ça pourrait se retrouver sur internet. »

« Bella ? Sérieusement ? J'aurais espéré que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. J'ai un peu plus de respect de soi pour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme Lauren Mallory. Sa réputation s'est propagée bien plus loin que les murs de cette école. »

Ce commentaire me fit briller de fierté pour mon frère.

**~ ¤ ST ¤ ~**

« Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas un seul cours avec quelqu'un d'autre que Rose cette année, » dit Emmett, la moue qu'il arborait donnait l'air ridicule à son large visage. Il était encore potelé comme un bébé mais il avait passé l'été à soulever des poids et son corps commençait à devenir très musclé.

« Merci beaucoup, idiot, » répliqua Rose.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais, » répondit Emmett en lui volant une frite dans son assiette. « Je suppose que je m'en sors probablement mieux qu'Edward. »

« En fait, Edward est avec moi en littérature et en sport, » répondis-je.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? » demanda Jasper.

« Eh bien, vu mes notes j'ai sauté un an d'anglais et Bella a échoué en sport l'année dernière alors elle est dans mon cours, » répondit Edward.

« Hey, t'étais pas censé le dire ! » criai-je à sa dernière phrase, en essayant de le frapper. Mes amis n'étaient pas dupes et ils commencèrent à ricaner à mes dépens.

« Qui échoue en sport ? » aboya Emmett en riant.

Je croisai mes bras et me rassis, en colère. J'avais honte de ne pas avoir réussi en sport et je ne l'avais dit à personne sauf à mes parents et à Edward. Je me sentais un peu trahie qu'il leur ait dit aussi facilement.

Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et se pencha. « Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il, « je pensais qu'ils savaient. » Son ton était sincère et même si nous nous taquinions l'un l'autre, je savais qu'il ne ferait rien pour me blesser intentionnellement.

« Alors quelqu'un a entendu parler de la fête de chose un et chose deux ? » demanda Rosalie en changeant de sujet.

« Ouais, on y va ? » demanda Mike avec enthousiasme. Sa voix me fit sursauter vu que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était assis à côté de moi.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? » répondis-je.

**~ ¤ ST ¤ ~**

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu portes pour... oh merde désolée, » laissai-je échapper alors que j'entrai dans la chambre d'Edward, le trouvant sans pantalon. Mes yeux prirent un peu plus longtemps que d'approprié pour se détourner puis le rose envahit mes joues.

« Peu importe, c'est pas comme si j'étais nu, » se moqua Edward, manifestement sans savoir à quel point c'était important, « tu m'as vu dans moins que ça. »

« C'est pas parce que j'ai vu ton pénis dans la baignoire quand j'avais deux ans que ça signifie que je dois le voir maintenant, » rétorquai-je, devenant rouge vif. Edward rit pour cacher son embarras et prit un pantalon.

« Alors, pourquoi t'es là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je me demandais juste ce que tu portais pour la fête ce soir. » Je ramenai mon regard sur lui alors qu'il passait un t-shirt vert. Il n'avait rien de spécial mais il lui allait bien.

« Euh, ça ? » répondit-il.

« Oh, d'accord. Merci. » Je sentis le commentaire boiteux se répandre dans la pièce avant de me retourner et de sortir de la chambre.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et ouvris la porte de mon placard. Je n'avais toujours eu qu'une amie proche mais Rosalie avait l'air sexy, peu importe ce qu'elle portait alors elle ne m'aidait pas vraiment à m'habiller. Elle m'avait proposé d'utiliser sa garde-robe, mais avec nos couleurs de peau et de cheveux différentes, nos palettes de couleur ne se mariaient pas vraiment ensemble. Vu que j'étais pâle, je ne pouvais pas porter de tons ivoire, seulement du blanc éclatant.

Je sortis un t-shirt moulant rouge profond et un pantalon noir avec des poches cargo. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir puis j'échangeai le haut rouge pour un vert. Il était serré au buste puis s'évasait vers le bas jusqu'à mes hanches.

Un coup fut frappé à ma porte suivit par une voix, « T'es prête ? »

« Ouaip' » dis-je en ouvrant la porte pour trouver Edward qui se tenait là. Il avait du gel dans les cheveux et on aurait dit qu'il venait de se lever, mais en plus dingue. J'aurais pu rire si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, mais comme tout, Edward était capable de rendre ça bien. Non seulement il rendait ça bien, mais c'était propre à lui.

« Alors, tu m'as demandé ça pour suivre avec moi ? » demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Je le regardai de haut en bas, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que son jean était noir. Après avoir vu son boxer, je n'avais plus laissé mes yeux dériver.

« Oh merde, je n'avais pas réalisé, je peux changer... »

« Non, » dit-il en m'interrompant. « Ça ne me dérange pas. On peut donner une raclée à Jasper et Rose pour les frères et sœurs les plus mignons ce soir. » Il baissa les yeux et me fit soudainement me sentir bizarre.

« Bon allons-y alors. »

Edward me suivit dans les escaliers et nous dîmes rapidement au revoir aux parents. Les avantages de vivre à Forks c'étaient que la plupart des gens vivaient près les uns des autres. Enfin d'accord, pas tout le monde, mais la plupart des gens que nous fréquentions.

Nous rejoignîmes Rose et Jasper à environ deux pâtés de maisons de chez nous. Ils nous attendaient au coin de la rue. Puis, à environ quelques mètres de la maison de Lauren, Emmett et Mike bondirent dans la rue.

Pendant que nous marchions, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander de quoi nous aurions l'air au ralenti. Est-ce qu'on serait tous cool avec les cheveux au vent, marchant avec un air fanfaron ou... la pensée fut interrompue par moi trébuchant dans un mouvement très rapide.

Edward m'attrapa par un bras et Mike attrapa l'autre.

« Hey, je te tiens, » dit Mike et Edward me lâcha.

« Merci, » marmonnai-je.

Jessica ouvrit la porte quand on frappa. « Edward ! » gazouilla-t-elle. « Et tout le monde, entrez. »

« Après toi, invité d'honneur, » taquinai-je Edward en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'avancer mais il me murmura, « Ne me déteste pas parce que je suis canon. »

« Hey les gars, je reviens tout de suite, » dit Emmett en s'éloignant dans la pièce. Je l'entendis vaguement appeler quelqu'un avant de reporter mon attention ailleurs.

« Les boissons sont dans la cuisine, servez-vous, » dit Jessica, se tenant trop près d'Edward à mon goût.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose Bella ? » me demanda Mike.

« Euh, bien sûr, la même chose que toi. » Mike me sourit puis décolla vers la cuisine.

Avant que Mike revienne, Emmett refit son apparition avec un verre dans une main et une fille minuscule dans l'autre. On aurait dit qu'elle avait neuf ans. Elle était minuscule avec des cheveux noir courts et de grands yeux ronds.

« Hey tout le monde, voici Alice. Alice, voici tout le monde, » dit Emmett en nous présentant.

Je regardai Emmett curieusement. Pourquoi il s'était enfui pour trouver la petite sœur de quelqu'un ?

« Salut Alice, je suis Bella, » dis-je poliment.

« Alice est dans mon cours de maths, » expliqua Emmett. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je l'évaluais à nouveau.

« Salut tout le monde, Emmett m'a tellement parlé de vous. Tu dois être Rosalie, » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Rose.

« C'est moi, » répondit Rose.

« Et toi, tu es Edward. Et je dois dire que les potins ne te rendent pas justice. » Ses mots étaient gentils et n'étaient pas calculés.

« Quels potins ? » demanda Edward, curieux.

« Oh juste à quel point tu es sexy et à quel point tes cheveux sont beaux et quelques... trucs de filles, » déclara-t-elle en dirigeant ensuite son attention sur Jasper. « Maintenant je suis presque sûre que tu n'es pas Mike ce qui veut dire que tu es Jasper. »

« Salut Alice, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. » Le ton de Jasper était doux et je me tournai vers lui pour voir que son visage correspondait à ses paroles. Il regardait Alice comme si elle était un panier de chatons.

« Eh bien Alice, je pense qu'on va être de grandes amies, » dis-je en la tirant pour la rapprocher du groupe.

Mike revint ensuite avec ma boisson et nous le présentâmes à Alice. Je pris une gorgée de mon verre pour me rendre compte que c'était de la bière. Je m'étouffai un peu avant de sentir une main me frotter le dos. C'était agréable, mais je ne voulais pas que Mike me touche si tendrement. Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien mais je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir changer notre relation. Je me tournai pour voir que c'était la main d'Edward dans mon dos et je souris.

« Vas-y doucement ce soir, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, » répondis-je avec nonchalance.

Notre groupe se sépara alors que nous nous baladions, bavardant avec les nouvelles connaissances dans nos classes. Mike ne s'éloigna jamais de moi, vérifiant toujours pour remplir mon verre.

**Edward**

La fête était différente de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Le groupe avait assisté à quelques unes l'année dernière mais ma mère ne m'avait pas laissé y aller en disant : 'tu auras beaucoup de temps pour aller aux fêtes de lycéens quand tu seras au lycée.'

Je m'attendais à boire, mais je m'attendais aussi à de la débauche et des bagarres. Je supposais que j'avais trop regardé Animal House. Tout le monde était assez bien élevé, peut-être juste un peu plus bête. Je ne bus pas. Je voulais pouvoir aller à d'autres fêtes et ma mère découvrait tout. Notre groupe s'était séparé pour se mêler un peu aux autres. Je continuai de garder un œil sur Bella pour savoir où elle était. Je m'étais dit que je me sentais protecteur parce qu'elle était ma sœur, mais mon cerveau n'y croyait pas.

Il semblait que peu importe combien de temps je détournais les yeux, j'étais capable de la retrouver en un instant. C'était comme si elle avait un projecteur géant au-dessus d'elle pour me montrer le chemin. Je pensais que ça devait être un truc de frère et sœur.

« Hey Jasper, » dis-je en attrapant mon ami.

« Hey, » répondit-il.

« Où est Rosalie ? » demandai-je pour tester ma théorie.

Il scruta la foule pendant une minute avant de hausser les épaules. « Je sais pas. » Jasper leva son verre vers moi puis avança pour discuter avec un autre gars.

Je trouvai une chaise vide et m'assis, m'ennuyant un peu. Je préférais passer du temps en petit groupe.

« Salut Edward. » La douce voix s'entendait à peine par-dessus la musique.

« Salut Irina, » répondis-je, en levant les yeux vers elle.

« Tu t'amuses ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment, » dis-je honnêtement.

Elle rit. « Moi non plus. Alors je me demandais si tu aimerais qu'on aille voir un film ensemble un de ces jours ? » demanda-t-elle, en gigotant.

« Hmm » je m'interrompis, incertain de ce qu'il fallait dire. C'était une fille sympa et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je ne sorte pas avec elle. « Je peux y réfléchir ? » Je me sentais comme un con en disant ça mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner de réponse.

« Bien sûr, euh, ouais. Bon, je te parlerai plus tard alors, » dit-elle maladroitement. Elle commença à s'éloigner et j'attrapai sa main.

« Irina ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci d'avoir demandé, » répondis-je. Elle me fit un petit sourire et je lui retournai.

Après qu'Irina soit partie, je me levai et regardai dans la pièce, cherchant Bella. Mike la suivait toujours comme son ombre et elle avait l'air de passer du bon temps. Elle leva les yeux et attrapa mon regard, elle sourit et me fit un signe de la main. Elle n'était visiblement pas inquiète d'avoir bu, elle avait l'air ivre.

Je sentis une main moite s'enrouler autour de mon bras suivi d'une voix éraillée. « Salut Edward, tu t'amuses bien ? » J'étais sûr que Lauren voulait que son commentaire paraisse séduisant mais elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui jouait à quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Hm, » commençai-je, mais je fus interrompu.

« Tu veux venir voir ma chambre, j'ai mon propre ordinateur. »

Même avec toute l'attention que j'avais reçue dans le peu de temps que j'avais commencé l'école, j'étais toujours inapte à repousser les filles.

« Je vais juste prendre un verre et je te rejoins d'accord ? » dis-je en espérant que ça m'achèterait un peu de temps.

« D'accord, je vais t'attendre là, » dit-elle en montrant le bas des escaliers.

Je fis de mon mieux pour lui sourire avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Heureusement pour moi, la cuisine avait une porte qui donnait sur la cour arrière. Je saisis l'opportunité de me cacher à l'extérieur pendant un moment.

Il faisait froid et j'avais laissé ma veste dans la maison, mais il était hors de question que j'aille courir le risque de passer devant Lauren si j'y retournais. J'attrapai une des chaises du salon de jardin et la posai sur le côté de la terrasse. Je pensais que personne ne me trouverait là.

Comme toujours quand j'étais seul, mes pensées dérivèrent vers Bella. Mon esprit savait que mes pensées et mes sentiments pour ma sœur étaient forts mais mon cœur ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Je me souvenais des petites choses qu'elle avait faites pour moi pendant notre enfance. Les trucs les plus simples, comme partager ses M&M's avec moi, semblaient monumental.

« Edward, c'est toi ? » La voix de Bella me tira de ma rêverie. La vraie chose agressa beaucoup plus efficacement mes sens que mes rêveries.

Je me retournai pour la voir trébucher dans l'escalier de la terrasse. Je sautai et l'attrapai par le bras en la guidant prudemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Bella.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose, » répondis-je.

« Je te cherchais. Lauren est sur le sentier de guerre là-bas, » rit-elle.

« Tu es ivre ? » demandai-je en tirant une chaise pour que Bella s'asseye.

« Nooonnnnnn, enfin, peut-être un peu, » répondit-elle en riant. Son visage devint sérieux un moment. « Tu as vraiment dit à Lauren que tu irais dans sa chambre avec elle ? »

La honte me traversa quand je remarquai l'expression blessée sur le visage de Bella. « Je ne savais pas quoi dire alors je lui ai dit que j'allais chercher un verre et je suis venu ici pour me cacher. » Bella éclata de rire. Elle était définitivement ivre. « D'ailleurs, je te l'ai déjà dit, Lauren n'est pas mon genre. »

« C'est quoi ton genre ? » demanda Bella en se penchant dangereusement près de mon visage. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau, et même si elle sentait l'alcool bon marché, c'était tout de même céleste.

Je me raclai la gorge et me rassis en disant, « Quelqu'un d'aussi géniale que ma sœur, ma puce. Viens, on rentre à la maison. »

J'enroulai mon bras autour de ses épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. Je me sentais très protecteur envers elle et ça ne fit qu'empirer par la suite.

* * *

_Les pauvres, ils ne savent pas ce qui leur arrive. Ça doit être vraiment bizarre d'être attiré par une personne qu'on croit être de notre famille._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu =)_

_Bonne nuit et bonne fin de semaine!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire appartient à readingmama (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction est à moi._**

_Bonjour bonjour! _

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori. Merci également à **T**_**_eamEd_**_**ward:** Ils vont plutôt essayer de refouler ces sentiments, croyant que sortir avec d'autres personnes vont les aider à oublier cette attirance qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. xoxo_

_Merci à ma bêta, Missleez *_*_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

**Bella**

Mon seizième anniversaire arriva et passa. Mon lissage avait eu du succès, et avec la permission de Renée de commencer à mettre du maquillage, je commençai à me sentir un peu moins comme le vilain petit canard.

J'étais assise sur mon lit en train de lire lorsque mon portable sonna. Je répondis, en lâchant un bonjour distrait.

« Bella, c'est Emmett, » dit-il bruyamment.

« Hey Em, quoi de neuf ? » demandai-je en posant mon livre.

« Tu connais Kate McDonald ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est une pom-pom girl c'est ça ? »

« Oui, oui c'est ça, » répondit-il avec suffisance, « mais plus important encore, c'est ma nouvelle petite-amie. » Si je ne l'avais pas connu mieux j'aurais cru entendre un petit cri.

« Hey, c'est pas la fille qui a fait tomber de la gelée sur Rosalie l'année dernière ? » demandai-je.

« Hm, je sais pas. Merde, je suis content de t'avoir appelée en premier alors. Je vais aller doucement quand je vais le dire aux jumeaux. »

« Alors le fait qu'elle ait harcelé une de tes meilleures amies ne compte pas, tu vas continuer à sortir avec elle ? »

« C'est Kate McDonald, Bella. Elle est carrément sexy ! »

« Sympa Emmett, vraiment sympa. »

La conversation après ça fut brève. Quand je raccrochai, j'entendis le téléphone d'Edward sonner de l'autre côté du couloir. Emmett était plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à emballer une bombasse et il s'assurait qu'on le sache. Dommage que la fille était une garce de première.

Je savais que mes amis n'approuveraient pas le nouvel amour d'Emmett. Pas de la façon dont nous avions approuvé Alice et Jasper. Ils étaient inséparables depuis la fête de Lauren et j'avais un soupçon sournois qu'Alice avait tamponné la carte de visite de Jasper. C'était une gentille fille, mais nous ne la voyions pas trop, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps seuls.

Un coup fut frapper à ma porte avant qu'elle soit ouverte. Edward se tint là un moment avant d'entrer et de tomber sur le lit à côté de moi.

« Kate ! Kate McDonald, tu peux le croire ? » demanda Edward. Je fus surprise par la façon dont il semblait être bouleversé par la situation.

« Ouais, elle est plutôt horrible, » répondis-je en essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose que la sensation de chaleur qui venait de sa peau.

« Elle est plus que horrible Bella, elle se sert de lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pour embêter Rose ? Je savais qu'elle avait fait exprès pour la gelée. »

« Non Bella, Kate m'a invité à sortir la semaine dernière. Elle se sert d'Emmett pour m'avoir. »

J'étais coincée au milieu de deux sentiments forts. Le premier était la jalousie ou la colère, je n'en étais pas sûre. Je savais qu'il y avait des filles qui se jetaient sur Edward, mais je pensais qu'il me dirait si l'une d'entre elles lui demanderait de sortir avec elle. Le second était un sentiment de protection que je ressentais pour Emmett. J'avais toujours défendu mes amis.

« Comment tu sais qu'elle n'a pas simplement décidé d'aller de l'avant ? Tu as dit non après tout. » Mon ton était pétulant.

« Allez, elle est allée de l'avant avec mon seul ami ? Plutôt louche si tu veux mon avis. »

J'étouffai un rire. « Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire louche ? » grognai-je.

La tête d'Edward cogna contre la mienne avant de gronder et de se jeter sur moi. Ses mains attrapèrent mes flancs et commencèrent à les presser. Mon rire devint plus fort.

« Arrête, arrête, je peux pas respirer, » dis-je à travers ses chatouilles.

Edward arrêta finalement, et alors que j'avais mal au ventre à cause d'avoir ri, son contact manquait au reste de mon corps. Je refoulai le sentiment et me grondai moi-même d'avoir laissé mes hormones adolescentes remplacer mon sens de la morale.

Edward roula sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Je regardai son visage avant de décider que la meilleure chose à faire était la même.

« Pourquoi tu as dit non à Kate ? » demandai-je, ma voix était presque un murmure.

« Ce n'est pas la bonne pour moi, » répondit-il.

« Ouais, tu as besoin de quelqu'un de plus gentil. »

« Irina m'a invité à sortir, » dit-il.

« Oh, » dis-je en essayant de cacher ma déception. « Elle est gentille. »

« Ouais, je ne suis pas sûr de l'aimer de cette façon, tu sais ? »

« Ouais, je sais. »

Nous restâmes allongés là pendant un moment, silencieux. Son odeur commençait à envahir ma chambre. Il était l'un de ces gars qui sentaient naturellement bon. Bien sûr il utilisait du déodorant et du savon, mais ces choses semblaient augmenter son odeur naturelle, et non la masquer.

« Bella ? » dit-il, sa voix brisa le silence de la chambre.

« Ouais ? »

« Et toi ? Il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ? »

« Pas vraiment, » répondis-je de façon nonchalante.

« Et Mikey, il semble t'aimer beaucoup. »

« Ouais, c'est un bon pote. Le problème de sortir avec quelqu'un du groupe c'est comment ça va se passer si ça ne fonctionne pas ? Ça va tous nous séparer. Il faudrait que se soit vraiment le bon pour que j'y pense, tu sais ? Je ne pense pas que Mikey soit celui-là. »

« Bella, on est au lycée, alors il est peu probable qu'on trouve la 'bonne personne' au lycée. Et pour le groupe, je pense qu'on est assez soudé pour y faire face. Même si c'est pas le cas, ce serait Mikey qui serait viré. Il est le maillon faible, au revoir. » Je ris à la tentative d'humour d'Edward et à son accent britannique, c'était un vrai geek parfois. « Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a personne d'autre, quelqu'un qui t'empêche de trouver le bonheur avec Mikey ? » Il tenta de faire paraître sa voix enjouée mais je sentis quelque chose d'autre dans sa question.

« Ceux que je veux ne sont jamais disponibles pour moi, » dis-je. C'était la confession la plus proche que je ferais. C'était horrible et ça me déchirait le cœur. Il ne savait pas et il ne pourrait jamais le savoir. C'était mal. C'étaient mes pensées pécheresses et j'allais les supporter seule.

Mon corps était hyper-conscient de celui d'Edward alors que nous étions allongés côte à côte. Je posai mon bras sur son corps et le mien se calma instantanément. Je fermai les yeux alors que je dérivais lentement vers le sommeil. J'étais au bord de l'inconscience quand on frappa à ma porte.

Renée passa sa tête. « Vous êtes là. Papa et moi venons de faire du pop-corn et on va regarder un film. Pourquoi vous ne descendez pas aussi ? »

« J'arrive tout de suite, » répondit Edward en relevant sa tête du lit. Renée ferma la porte et Edward reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Bon ma puce, assez traîner dans notre propre monde. Allons rejoindre les parents. »

**Edward**

Je pouvais sentir sa douceur pressée contre ma dureté et je résistai un peu pour tester. Son gémissement me fis savoir que je faisais bien les choses. Ses cheveux étaient sous elle, laissant ses épaules et ses seins nus. C'était un spectacle à voir, la femme la plus belle du monde.

Je tirai plus fort sur mon érection, essayant de jouir. Je voulais arrêter ce fantasme avant de penser avoir des relations sexuelles avec Bella. C'était une chose de rêver de ça, chose sur laquelle je n'avais aucun contrôle, mais la mettre activement dans un de mes fantasmes était un péché. J'avais de la chance et c'était la main de la victoire. Je retombai sur mon lit et attrapai quelques mouchoirs sur la table de nuit. Je me nettoyai et regardai le plafond, ma respiration encore irrégulière à cause de ma séance.

Je me demandais si ces pensées allaient cesser si je sortais avec Irina. Quelque chose me ravit et m'effraya à cette pensée. Je me demandais comment ce serait quand Bella commencerait à sortir avec quelqu'un. J'essayai de l'imaginer avec quelqu'un comme Emmett, un joueur de football, tout en muscles, quelqu'un qui pourrait la garder en sécurité. J'abandonnai immédiatement cette ligne de pensée. Puis je l'imaginai avec quelqu'un comme moi. Elle pourrait trouver un gars tranquille qui adorerait le sol où elle marcherait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même me ressembler. Ça me donna des nausées. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais gérer ça. Si elle choisissait quelqu'un comme moi ça ne ferait que réitérer le fait que si notre situation était différente, elle m'aurait choisi. Ça me fit encore plus mal.

Puis je pensai à Mikey Newton. Il était un bon ami et un gars bien, mais il était vraiment hors de sa ligue quand il s'agissait de Bella, ça me fit rire. Je pense que si Bella sortait avec Mikey ça m'amuserait et je ne serais pas vraiment jaloux. Je pensais mal.

« Edward, on y va ou quoi ? » cria Bella à travers la porte. Je me redressai et remis mon pantalon.

« Ouais, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Avec Emmett qui sortait avec Kate, et Jasper qui sortait avec Alice, Bella et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Seuls. Rose avait pris tellement d'activités parascolaires qu'on la voyait à peine. Bella évitait de passer du temps seule avec Mikey.

Nous décidâmes de marcher les trente minutes pour aller au cinéma plutôt que de prendre le bus. Bella aimait me taquiner sur ma phobie des germes. Je ne pense pas que j'étais déraisonnable, les bus étaient dégoûtants.

Nous liâmes nos bras pendant que nous marchions. C'était innocent et pourtant j'appréciai le contact. Nous passions devant l'école primaire quand je sentis Bella tirer sur ma manche.

« Tu veux vraiment aller au cinéma ? Allons jouer à la place. » Alors que j'essayais d'ignorer ses paroles, je savais que mon cerveau les cataloguait pour plus tard.

Je regardai son visage et vis la jeune fille innocente. Elle avait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et elle avait l'air si enthousiaste que je n'eus pas le courage de dire non.

Bella vit la défaite sur mon visage et sourit. Elle attrapa ma main et me tira vers les balançoires. Dès que nos fesses se posèrent sur les sièges nous nous installâmes dans un silence confortable que nous avions mis au point au fil des ans. Le soleil se couchait et la lumière orange émise par le ciel apportait des reflets rouges dans les cheveux de Bella. Elle était magnifique. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi le constaterait un de ces jours, alors je mis mon plan en route.

« Alors quand est-ce que tu vas donner une chance à ce pauvre Mikey ? » Je ris dans ma barbe, pensant toujours que c'était le meilleur plan pour ma santé mentale.

« Alors tu penses vraiment que je devrais lui donner une chance ? » Sa voix était calme, et si je ne la connaissais pas mieux, elle avait l'air un peu blessée.

« Bien sûr, c'est un mec bien Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? »

« Hm, rien je suppose, » répondit-elle. Le pincement dans ma poitrine aurait dû être le premier signe que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Nous nous balançâmes un peu plus longtemps avant qu'un grondement dans le ventre de Bella m'alerte sur le fait que nous n'avions pas mangé.

« Tu veux qu'on aille manger un morceau ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais, » dit-elle en sautant de la balançoire.

Nous vidâmes le sable qu'il y avait dans nos chaussures avant de nous diriger vers le restaurant de Forks. C'était un petit endroit qu'ils gardaient bien propre et toute la nourriture était faite maison. Tous les enfants de la ville voulaient une crêpe ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je pense que notre fast-food éclipsait toute cette chaîne de restaurants.

« Hey, prenez place et je suis à vous, » dit la serveuse.

Les cabines étaient vides alors nous en choisîmes une et nous assîmes dans le fond. J'attrapai le menu sur la table et l'ouvris afin que Bella et moi puissions regarder. Non pas que les choix changeaient.

« Bonjour, puis-je déjà commencer par vous servir à boire ? » La serveuse me fit un clin d'œil et ignora Bella. Je sentis mon sang commencer à bouillir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? »

« Un coca, » dit-elle doucement.

« Deux coca, » répétai-je plus fort. La serveuse partit et je restai assis là, bouillonnant.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » me demanda Bella, les sourcils froncés.

« Cette serveuse flirte avec moi, » dis-je avec indignation.

« Et alors ? Ça arrive tout le temps Edward. Quel est le problème ? »

« Elle ne sait pas que tu es ma sœur. C'est de mauvais goût de flirter avec un gars quand il sort avec une autre fille. » Bella éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas la réaction que j'attendais.

« Edward, elle est dans notre école. Elle sait que je suis ta sœur. Tout le monde en ville sait que je suis ta sœur. Comment tu peux être la seule personne à Forks qui ne connaît pas tout le monde ? »

« Peu importe, c'est quand même impoli. Je suis avec quelqu'un et ça devrait être respecté. »

« Oh Edward, tu mets la barre tellement haut. Comment un homme arriverait à ta hauteur ? » Ses paroles m'auraient réchauffé le cœur s'il n'y avait pas du sarcasme qui suintait à travers chaque syllabe.

**~ ¤ ST ¤ ~**

« Edward, Bella, je peux vous voir dans la cuisine s'il vous plaît ? » résonna la voix de ma mère dans toute la maison. J'enregistrai le document sur lequel je travaillais pour l'école et fermai la fenêtre avant de descendre.

Bella était assise sur le canapé en train d'envoyer un message alors que mes parents se tenaient devant la cheminée éteinte. Elle leva les yeux quand j'entrais dans la pièce mais retourna ensuite à son texto. Son téléphone sonna et elle rit.

« Emmett, » articula-t-elle, me donnant la seule explication nécessaire.

« Votre père et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. » Rien de bon ne sortait jamais d'une conversation qui commençait comme ça. « On a pensé que vous aviez tous les deux grandi et que vous ne voulez probablement plus passer trop de temps avec nous... »

« C'est pas vrai maman, » l'interrompis-je. Elle agita la main vers moi comme pour dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« On veut vous emmener dans un voyage sympa pour les vacances de printemps. »

Bella et moi échangeâmes un regard nerveux. Le dernier 'voyage sympa' où Charlie et Renée nous avaient emmenés c'était au Grand Canyon. Bien sûr, c'était agréable à voir, mais trente heures dans la voiture avec Charlie et Renée se chamaillant sur le chemin à prendre ne valait pas la vue.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda courageusement Bella.

« Hawaï, » cria Renée en sautillant, « les Newton y sont allés l'année dernière et ils ont adoré. »

Je compris immédiatement que c'était un arrangement avec les Jones mais je ne pus me résoudre à m'en préoccuper. Nous allions à Hawaï. Et je refusai d'admettre que la première pensée qui m'était venue en tête c'était la pensée de Bella en bikini.

Le téléphone de Bella sonna. « Désolée, on a fini ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant le nom de l'appelant. Renée fit un geste de la main comme pour dire 'vas-y'.

Je suivis Bella hors de la pièce, écoutant sa conversation alors que je la suivais dans les escaliers.

« Oh salut Mikey, » dit-elle, « hm, ouais j'y ai réfléchi... » Elle ferma sa porte avant que je n'en entende plus. C'était ça ? Bella voulait sortir avec Mikey ? Soudain l'amusement que je ressentais pour la situation avait disparu. J'avais besoin d'une distraction.

« Salut Irina, » dis-je quand elle répondit au téléphone, « c'est Edward. J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition et je me demandais si c'était toujours d'actualité ? »

* * *

_Bon bah voilà, les rendez-vous sont pris. Mais vont-ils réussir à effacer cette attirance? Je doute que ce soit la bonne façon de faire._

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire appartient à readingmama (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction est à moi._**

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Je suis désolée, j'avais promis un chapitre par semaine, mais mon fils a été très malade et ma connexion internet a merdouillé pendant quasi 3 semaines :/_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori et merci à **TeamEdward** et **Liz**^^_

_Merci également à ma bêta, Missleez._

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

**Bella**

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et me retrouvai avec un bouquet de roses rouges en pleine figure. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment mon style, je préférais les fleurs exotiques, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'avoir essayé.

« Salut Mikey, » dis-je en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Il était habillé comme il l'était tous les jours, un jean et un tee-shirt, mais je pouvais dire qu'il avait passé un peu de temps sur ses cheveux. Il était clair pour moi que Mikey ne serait jamais coiffeur.

« Hey Mikey, » cria Edward avec suffisance du canapé. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrer dans la pièce, le gars se comportait comme un ninja parfois.

« Salut Bella. Salut Edward » répondit-il.

« Hm, tu veux attendre un instant ? Je vais les mettre dans l'eau. » Je montrai les fleurs puis m'éloignai sans attendre de réponse.

Je revins dans une pièce silencieuse. Edward ignorait Mikey, il regardait la télé à la place. Le sourire tordu sur son visage me disait qu'il ne faisait pas attention à l'idiot devant lui.

« Alors, euh, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ? » demanda Mikey, nerveusement.

Avant que je puisse répondre, Edward prit la parole. « Tu n'as rien prévu ? Oh Mikey, c'est la base du rendez-vous. »

« Ne sois pas méchant Edward. Ne l'écoute pas Mikey, il a eu toutes ses idées en regardant Hitch, » répondis-je en fusillant Edward du regard. « Allons-y, on trouvera quelque chose. »

Mikey se plaça devant moi et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il passa la porte et je le suivis. J'entendis Edward rire derrière moi alors que je partais. Je roulai des yeux et refusai de reconnaître le fait que même mon frère me tenait la porte.

« T'as faim ? » demanda Mikey alors que nous nous dirigions vers la rue principale.

« Je pourrais manger, » répondis-je.

Mikey et moi étions déjà sortis ensemble plusieurs fois mais c'était la première fois que nous étions seuls. Ajouté à la pression de l'évolution de notre relation de amis à plus, je me sentais un peu bizarre. Il y avait une charge entre nous, mais pas du tout comme celle avec Edward, celle-ci était gênante, et pour être honnête, comme une mauvaise démangeaison. Edward était comme une veste polaire chaude et Mikey était un pull en laine rugueux.

Nous entrâmes au Forks et nous installâmes au fond. Je remarquai que c'était une serveuse différente de la dernière fois que j'étais venue ici. Mikey s'assit en face de moi et prit le seul menu qu'il y avait. Je restai là attendant qu'il termine. Il me tendit le menu lorsqu'il eut fait son choix et je jetai un rapide coup d'œil, sachant déjà ce que je voulais.

« Salut, » dit la serveuse en souriant à Mikey. Je commençai à me demander si l'endroit n'embauchait que des traînées. « Je peux vous apporter quelque chose à boire ? »

Mikey sortit l'un de ses plus grands sourires pour la brune aux cheveux bouclés. « Ouais, je vais prendre un thé glacé, » dit-il avec enthousiasme. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers moi, je commandai un Coca.

**~ ¤ ST ¤ ~**

« Et il a fait quoi ? » demanda Edward, le visage tout rouge à force d'avoir ri alors que nous étions assis sur son lit en train de discuter de mon rendez-vous.

« Elle lui a donné son numéro de téléphone et il l'a pris » dis-je, incapable de m'empêcher de trouver ça drôle aussi. « Ensuite il a dit 'regarde Bella, tu peux le croire ? Je suis vu avec une jolie fille et tout à coup je vaux le coup'. »

Edward s'écroula, couché sur le côté. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. « Oh waouh Bella. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas embrassé. » Je restai silencieuse pendant un moment, me souvenant de la fin de notre rendez-vous. Edward redressa la tête et me regarda sérieusement. « Bella ? »

« Non, non, je ne l'ai pas embrassé. » Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Mais j'ai accepté un autre rendez-vous. »

« Pourquoi ? Comme ça tu pourras l'aider à avoir d'autres numéros ? » dit Edward, éclatant de rire à nouveau.

« Oh, la ferme ! » dis-je en le frappant à la tête avec un oreiller.

Le second rendez-vous avec Mikey se passa un peu mieux que le premier. Nous allâmes au cinéma, et même s'il finit par renverser une boisson et son pop-corn sur moi, ce fut tout de même un bon moment. Le problème c'était que nous agissions toujours comme des amis. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'étais attendu, mais j'avais pensé qu'il y aurait peut-être une sorte de changement en moi, que je développerai une attirance pour lui, mais ça n'arriva pas. Nous terminâmes la soirée par un câlin.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et pensai à Mikey. Il avait toujours été très gentil avec moi, mais l'attirance que je ressentais pour lui était minime. Peut-être que si je l'embrassais les choses changeraient. Mais je n'étais pas sûre de le vouloir. Mais j'allais le faire, pas vrai ? Je ne serais pas sorti avec Mikey si je ne voulais pas que les choses changent.

Je savais que nous partions pour Hawaï dans deux jours, et peut-être que l'idée de partir pendant une semaine me donnait du courage, mais je me promis d'embrasser Mikey quand nous rentrerions. Il serait mon premier baiser. Le petit Mikey Newton allait être où aucun homme n'était passé auparavant. Hm.

Un coup à ma porte m'alerta que Renée allait entrer. Sa douce tape était aussi identifiable que ses doigts.

« Hey Maman, » dis-je en la regardant de mon lit.

« Bella, je pense qu'on doit discuter de quelque chose. »

« D'accord, » répondis-je, confuse.

« Tu es sortie avec ce Mikey deux fois maintenant. » Je ris dans ma tête qu'elle l'appelle 'ce Mikey', elle le connaissait depuis des années.

« Ouais, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une grosse affaire. »

« Bella, ne pense pas que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec les filles de ton âge. Les gens parlent. » Je ne pus retenir un petit rire. Renée était la pire commère que je connaissais. « Peu importe, même si ton père et moi aimerions que tu attendes jusqu'au mariage, je sais que c'est peu probable de nos jours et pour cette génération. » Je commençai à l'interrompre mais elle leva la main, alors je la laissai continuer. « C'est pourquoi je veux te parler de contraception. »

Ça y était, j'étais sur le point de mourir d'humiliation. Je venais de me convaincre que j'allais embrasser Mikey et ma mère me voyait déjà dans son pantalon. Ou lui dans le mien. Je frissonnai un peu, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour penser à Mikey de cette façon.

Renée leva la main, me montrant une banane. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle avait amené quelque chose avec elle. Je la regardai bizarrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte un préservatif de sa poche.

« Maman ! » criai-je.

« Maintenant Bella, ce n'est pas seulement le garçon qui doit savoir ça. Tu dois aussi savoir comment mettre un préservatif. »

Elle me tendit le petit emballage et le fruit incriminé. J'étais quasiment sûre que je n'en mangerais plus après ce petit 'cours'. Ça n'aida pas qu'elle soit couverte de tâches marron et peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi ferme que d'habitude. J'espérais vraiment que ce ne serait pas répété à mon père. Elle attendit que je déchire l'emballage et que j'enlève le préservatif. Il sentait bizarre. L'odeur était un mélange de pneu et de vieille maison. Je commençai à le rouler, mais elle m'arrêta, et me montra comment pincer le bout pour enlever l'air. J'étais sûre qu'un jour, je trouverais ce cours utile, mais là tout de suite, je voulais juste mourir.

« Bien, maintenant que tu maîtrise ça, on devrait parler de la pilule contraceptive. »

« Maman, je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention d'avoir des relations sexuelles bientôt, » dis-je honnêtement, espérant arrêter ça.

« Je l'espère Bella, mais tu veux vraiment venir me voir au moment où ce sera le cas ? Tu ne préférerais pas t'en occuper maintenant ? » C'est là que j'aurais pu dire qu'elle était aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Et elle marquait un point. Si je devenais soudainement sexuellement active, je ne voudrais pas courir la voir et lui dire que je devais prendre la pilule.

« Très bien, on le fait, » dis-je.

**Edward**

Je sonnai à la porte et mis mes mains dans mes poches. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je ressentais. Irina était une très jolie fille, et je la considérais comme une amie, mais je ne savais pas si j'étais attiré par elle. Elle avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs, et une silhouette en forme de poire. On aurait dit qu'elle allait grandir pour avoir une silhouette tout en courbes. Sa peau était claire, ce qui était toujours un bonus au lycée, mais je ne ressentais pas d'attirance. Le fait que je savais que Bella était à la maison en train de se préparer pour son deuxième rendez-vous avec Mikey, me rendait nerveux aussi.

« Bonjour ? » dit une grosse voix quand la porte s'ouvrit. Devant moi se trouvait l'incroyable Hulk. D'accord, peut-être que j'exagérais un peu, mais quand on vient chercher une fille pour un rendez-vous, la dernière chose qu'on veut c'est qu'un homme de la taille d'un camion ouvre la porte.

« Bonjour, je suis là pour Irina, » dis-je. Bon, ça ressemblait plus à un cri. « Je suis Edward. »

L'homme resta là et me regarda de haut en bas. J'espérai que Charlie donnerait ce même traitement à Mikey pour son deuxième rendez-vous avec Bella, il n'était pas là lors du premier.

« Entre » souffla-t-il après une minute à me fixer.

« Euh, merci, » dis-je en entrant dans le hall.

J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier et je levai les yeux pour voir mon rendez-vous descendre. Elle était très jolie. Elle avait frisé ses cheveux et les avait attachés. Elle portait un pull rose et un pantalon beige. J'aurais dû baver, mais tout ce que je pouvais penser c'était à quel point Bella détestait la couleur rose.

Je savais que Mikey emmenait Bella à leur deuxième rendez-vous, et je n'avais pas envie de tomber sur eux, alors j'avais décidé de faire quelque chose que j'étais sûr que Bella ne ferait jamais. Aller à la patinoire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été sur la glace c'était quand nous avions fait du patinage quand nous étions enfants. Elle était tombée et s'était cassé la cheville, puis elle avait crié pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, jurant de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds sur la glace. Ça avait été très spectaculaire, même pour une enfant de sept ans.

Irina passa les minutes de sa maison à la patinoire dans le silence. Même si ce n'était pas gênant, pour ainsi dire, ce n'était pas aussi naturel que ça l'était avec Bella. Je me reprochai de repenser à elle pendant mon rendez-vous.

Je savais que c'était mal, alors pourquoi ça n'avait pas l'air mal ?

« Alors Edward, dis-moi quelque chose sur toi ? » demanda Irina alors que nous arrivions à la patinoire.

« Peu de gens le savent, mais j'ai six orteils à un pied, » dis-je. Irina me regarda et essaya de cacher le dégoût sur son visage. Elle n'était pas douée pour ça. J'éclatai de rire. « Je plaisante. »

« Oh d'accord, » répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, Bella et moi avions l'habitude de dire aux gens que nous avions des malformations. Nous pensions que c'était hilarant. Apparemment, Irina ne partageait pas le même sens de l'humour.

**~ ¤ ST ¤ ~**

Après notre rendez-vous, je marchai jusqu'à chez Irina et m'arrêtai devant sa porte, ne sachant pas si je devais l'embrasser ou pas. Ça n'avait pas l'air bien alors je lui souhaitai bonne nuit avec une accolade.

« Hey Edward, » dit-elle alors que j'étais à mi-chemin de la passerelle.

« Ouais ? »

« J'espère qu'on pourra le refaire. »

Avant que je puisse y penser, je dis, « Bien sûr. » C'était une fille gentille, mais pas assez bien pour moi. Peut-être qu'elle oublierait pendant que je serai parti en vacances. On pouvait seulement espérer.

**~ ¤ ST ¤ ~**

« Edward, je peux te voir dans mon bureau ? » La voix de Charlie était clairement en mode flic. Je repensai immédiatement à toutes les choses que j'avais pu faire, me demandant si je pourrais avoir des ennuis.

Je m'assis sur le petit fauteuil marron qui se trouvait devant son petit bureau. Il se racla la gorge trois fois avant de prendre un siège, seulement pour se relever et continuer à faire des allers-retours.

« Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais un rencard ce soir. » Il s'arrêta, même si c'était pour chercher ses propres pensées, et non pour une réponse. Il se tenait derrière le bureau, l'utilisant comme un obstacle évident entre nous. « Elle a pensé qu'on devrait avoir une discussion. D'homme à homme. » J'aurais pu être amusé si ce n'était pas pour ce que je savais qui allait suivre.

« Papa, on n'a pas à faire ça, » plaidai-je presque.

« Le respect Edward. Toujours montrer du respect. Tiens, » dit-il en me jetant un flyers.

« Papa, c'est un dépliant de la police sur le viol ! » dis-je, choqué. Si quelqu'un observait cette conversation, ils auraient pu penser que j'aurais dû être offensé, mais la vérité c'était que je savais que Charlie faisait de son mieux. L'homme était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus à l'aise pour tirer que pour parler de sentiments.

« N'oublie pas Edward, non c'est non. » Et avec ça, Charlie quitta la pièce. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. J'avais survécu à la discussion sur le sexe.

* * *

_Ah la la, Renée et Charlie, ils sont vraiment uniques ces deux là :D Mikey n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre XD_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à jeudi pour la suite!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire appartient à readingmama (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction m'appartient._**

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori. **lila:** Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions au fil de l'histoire :P;** TeamEdward:** Nous voici à Hawaï, et il y aura bien un premier baiser mais avec qui? :P_

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez pour la correction._

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

**Bella**

Faire mon sac pour Hawaï fut plus un défi que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Vivre toute ma vie à Forks ne m'avait pas permis d'accumuler beaucoup de vêtements d'été. Renée m'avait emmenée à Port Angeles le week-end avant le voyage et nous avions choisi quelques shorts et des débardeurs assortis mais j'avais oublié de prendre un maillot de bain. J'en avais un, le problème c'était qu'il datait de quand j'avais douze ans. Le minuscule bikini n'était pas scandaleux quand je n'avais pas de formes, mais maintenant que j'avais des fesses et des seins, il était un peu provocateur.

Je levai le tissu bleu foncé et plissai le nez. Je le jetai dans la valise en pensant que j'aurais une chance d'en acheter un nouveau quand nous serions là-bas. Un une pièce sympa, peut-être même avec une jupe, me couvrir au maximum serait mon but.

Je jetai ma trousse de toilette dans le sac et fermai la fermeture éclair. Charlie arriva quelques instants plus tard pour récupérer ma valise et la mettre dans la voiture. Edward et Renée attendaient quand j'arrivai en bas des escaliers. Edward me lança un petit sourire avant d'attraper le sac de maman et de se diriger vers la voiture.

Nous prîmes un avion à Port Angeles jusqu'à Seattle puis dûmes y passer la nuit avant de partir le lendemain matin à six heures pour Honolulu. Charlie avait trouvé un hôtel pas cher près de l'aéroport alors nous avions deux chambres, les filles dans l'une et les garçons dans l'autre. Même après un court vol, je m'endormis au moment où ma tête toucha l'oreiller.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec un doigt humide dans l'oreille. Je frappai sur la main d'Edward alors que je roulais pour essayer de me débarrasser de cette sensation.

« T'es dégoûtant ! » dis-je en gémissant.

« Qui se ressemble s'assemble » répondit-il. Nous redevenions tous les deux des enfants en vacances, c'était amusant.

Je sautai du lit et Edward recula la tête. Je plissai le front et baissai les yeux. J'avais pris des vêtements pour l'île alors je portais un petit short et un débardeur. Edward avait l'habitude de me voir dans un pyjama en flanelle ou une chemise à manche longue, sa seule réaction me fit me sentir plus nue. Je voulais à la fois me cacher et qu'il me regarde en même temps.

Je me précipitai sous la douche sans prendre la peine de me raser vu que je devais passer toute la journée dans un avion. Je mis mon pantalon de voyage et un t-shirt et emballai le reste de mes affaires alors que j'attendais Renée. Edward était retourné dans sa chambre et j'entendis un claquement à travers la paroi.

« Allez Edward, tu es là-dedans depuis vingt minutes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » appela Charlie, sa voix provenant du mur de cristal clair.

« Oui Papa, je sors dans une minute, » répondit Edward. Son ton sonnait embarrassé ce qui m'amena à me demander ce qu'Edward faisait dans la salle de bain. Ma vanité voulait que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec mon mini-short, mais je me résignai à ne jamais savoir, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait me dire qu'il se donnait du plaisir dans la salle de bain.

Nous passâmes la sécurité assez rapidement, l'aéroport n'était pas trop bondé à cinq heures. Ils n'avaient pas quatre sièges proches alors Edward et moi nous assîmes à l'arrière de l'avion dans la rangée dix-huit tandis que Renée et Charlie étaient assis dans la rangée douze.

Une fois que nous eûmes décollés, Edward sortit son iPod. J'attrapai mes écouteurs et nous restâmes tranquillement assis à écouter de la musique pendant la majorité du vol court jusqu'à Los Angeles. Nous avions quatre heures à tuer à l'aéroport avant notre vol pour Honolulu alors Edward et moi jouâmes aux cartes pendant que Renée et Charlie faisaient des mots croisés.

Nous nous retrouvâmes avec une répartition des places similaire à notre dernier vol. Edward et moi nous assîmes ensemble et nos parents s'assirent huit rangées devant nous.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec Irina ? » demandai-je à Edward une fois que le voyant des ceintures de sécurité s'éteignit.

« Bien je suppose, » répondit-il, « et pour toi et Mikey ? »

« Bien, les choses sont un peu bizarres. On essaye juste de travailler sur la différence entre être amis ou plus. Tu vois ? »

« Ouais je vois. » Nous restâmes assis en silence pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Edward parle à nouveau. « Alors Charlie m'a fait son petit discours. »

Je faillis recracher mon jus d'orange par le nez. Edward et moi avions cette compétition depuis que nous avions dix ans. Je menais de un point mais il m'avait presque eue. Chaque fois que l'un de nous faisait recracher la boisson de l'autre par le nez il gagnait un point. Ça me fit sourire en repensant à l'incident du chocolat au lait à Noël dernier.

Ça n'avait pas de prix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demandai-je une fois que je fus capable d'avaler.

« Il m'a donné un dépliant sur le viol et m'a dit que 'non c'est non'. »

« C'est tellement papa, » dis-je en imaginant la chose. « Si ça peut te rassurer, maman m'a parlé aussi. Elle va me faire prendre la pilule une fois qu'on sera rentré. »

« Quoi ! » dit Edward, clairement en colère. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il trouve ça aussi amusant que moi, mais je suppose que la pensée de sa sœur ayant des rapports sexuels le faisait paniquer.

« Détends-toi Edward, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais avoir des relations sexuelles. Elle ne veut pas que je sois mal à l'aise au moment venu. » Je savais que ma voix avait l'air agacé mais c'était une couverture pour la peine que je ressentais.

Je regardai l'arrière du siège devant moi essayant de trier toutes les émotions qui me traversaient quand la voix douce d'Edward me sortit de ma transe. « Je suis désolé ma puce. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour pour ça, » répondis-je aussi honnêtement que je le pouvais.

**~ ¤ ST ¤ ~**

Au moment où nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel, je sentais cette couche d'écume d'avion qui s'installait sur votre peau lorsque vous voyagiez. J'avais hâte de prendre une douche chaude et de me coucher dans un lit chaud. Edward et moi avions eu nos clés pour la chambre et ce fut moi qui déverrouilla la porte. Je fis rouler ma valise dans la chambre et jetai un coup d'œil.

« Hé Papa, ils ont oublié le lit d'Edward, » dis-je en remarquant les deux grands lits double. Charlie marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de laisser tomber ses bagages à la porte et de redescendre à la réception. « Personne n'a envie de faire pipi, parce que je vais prendre une douche, » annonçai-je tout en ouvrant ma valise et en prenant mes affaires de toilette.

Lorsque je sortis de la douche, Charlie était assis sur le bord du lit devant la télé en train de zapper. Edward était allongé sur mon lit avec ses écouteurs et Renée rangeait ses affaires dans le tiroir. 'Ce n'est pas relaxant de vivre dans une valise', m'avait-elle dit pendant un voyage quand j'avais environ huit ans.

J'avais prévu de sauter dans mon lit quand je sortirai de la douche alors j'avais mis mon pyjama. Je regardai Edward allongé sur mon lit et me demandai brièvement comment ce serait de me pelotonner à côté de lui. Il avait ses bras derrière sa tête et des mèches de cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux. La confiance dans sa posture dégageait du mystère et de la séduction. C'était la première fois que je me demandais consciemment comment ce serait d'embrasser mon frère.

« Papa, quand est-ce qu'ils vont apporter le lit d'Edward ? » demandai-je en surprenant Charlie.

« Ils ont fait une erreur lors de la réservation, ils n'ont pas laissé de lit. Vous allez devoir partager. »

Je tournai la tête vers Edward et remarquai qu'il avait un petit sourire sur le visage. Si je ne savais pas qu'il écoutait sa musique, j'aurais pu dire qu'il était heureux de cette nouvelle. Mais, ça aurait juste était un vœu pieux. Je levai les couvertures et Edward se leva pour se diriger dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, il était vêtu de ses vêtements pour dormir. J'aurais dû faire le lien dans ma tête quand j'avais pris des petits pyjamas. Edward était torse nu et portait un pantalon de pyjama en soie.

Il était noir, parce que je sais que ceux qui lisent ça voudraient savoir.

Le lit normalement de grande taille sembla se rétrécir alors qu'Edward glissait sous les couvertures. Il défit le lit quand il se mit dans une position confortable. Il était sur le côté, me faisant face. Je lui fis un petit sourire.

« Bonne nuit Bella, » murmura-t-il.

« Bonne nuit Edward, » répondis-je.

Sous les couvertures, je glissai mon bras autour de lui et succombai au sommeil.

**Edward**

J'avais pu ou pas avoir appelé l'hôtel il y avait une semaine avant le voyage et annulé le lit. Dans ce cas rien n'aurait jamais été prouvé mais me réveiller avec les membres de Bella entremêlés aux miens aurait été une raison suffisante.

Je regardai le réveil et il était sept heures. Les ronflements plutôt robustes de Charlie emplissaient encore la chambre alors je sus que Renée et lui dormaient encore. Je voulais prendre Bella dans mes bras et me blottir contre elle mais je savais que ce serait mal de beaucoup de façons. Si les parents se réveillaient et nous voyaient comme ça il y aurait des questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas envie de répondre, ou pire, si Bella se réveillait j'aurais beaucoup de choses à expliquer.

Je libérai à contrecœur mes bras et mes jambes. Je remerciai mon corps d'avoir profité de notre inconscience et d'avoir fait ce qu'il voulait. Je ne pouvais pas être tenu pour responsable de ce qui se passait quand je dormais. J'aurais juste voulu m'en rappeler. Une fois que je fus sorti du lit, je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux. Je regardai l'ange endormi dans mon lit et sourit à son immobilité. Elle était toujours la plus belle quand elle ne savait pas que quelqu'un la regardait.

Je mis la douche en route et commençai ma routine du matin. Même après avoir presque été pris par Charlie hier, je ne pus m'empêcher de me faire plaisir. J'avais remarqué que mon pantalon de pyjama l'avait senti et ça me rendait fou. Ça avait été la plus douce torture de l'avoir si près de moi cette nuit, je n'aurais changé ça pour rien au monde.

Au moment où je sortis de la salle de bain le reste de la famille était levé. Renée avait fait du café dans la petite cafetière sur le comptoir. L'odeur traversait la pièce, débarrassant l'odeur de Bella. Je fronçai les sourcils vers la cafetière puis remarquai que Renée me regardait bizarrement.

« La cafetière a fait quelque chose pour t'offenser Edward ? » demanda-t-elle en se retenant de rire.

« Nan, le café pue, » répondis-je sans conviction. « Alors, on va à la plage aujourd'hui ? »

« Je voulais acheter un nouveau maillot de bain avant qu'on aille à la plage » dit Bella plutôt paniquée.

« Tu n'en a pas pris ? » demandai-je.

« Si, mais il est un peu vieux. »

« Votre père et moi allons aller au bureau d'accueil pour voir ce qu'i faire. Pourquoi vous ne passez pas la matinée sur la plage privée en face et on se retrouvera pour le déjeuner, » dit Renée en versant deux tasses de café.

Bella et moi échangeâmes un regard. Une matinée en vacances sans les parents, c'était une excellente idée.

**~ ¤ ST ¤ ~**

Nous nous posâmes sur nos serviettes sur la plage. Il avait fallut plus d'une heure pour s'éloigner de Renée. Elle nous avait fait un long discours sur le fait de veiller l'un sur l'autre, comme si j'allais pouvoir détacher mes yeux de Bella en maillot de bain. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue dedans et j'étais presque sûr que je pensais encore que les filles étaient fades à ce moment là. Bella défit le bouton de son short et je fus incapable de détourner le regard, j'avais l'air d'un cerf devant les phares d'une voiture. Le doux tissu de son short marron tomba, le plus petit des strings de bikini. Je m'explique, si le seigneur ne voulait pas que je convoite ma sœur, il ne devrait définitivement pas me faire ça. Elle releva son débardeur vert dans un geste d'une lenteur désespérante. Quand son haut fut finalement enlever, je l'observai. Elle était superbe et c'était la seule fille du monde hors limite pour moi, ce n'était pas juste.

Je détournai les yeux et retirai mon t-shirt me laissant dans un short de bain hawaïen vert olive. Je jetai mon t-shirt sur le sol et quand je baissai les yeux vers Bella, elle me regardait avec un regard inhabituel dans les yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant mais ça provoqua un incendie dans ma poitrine.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je, ne sachant pas quoi faire devant son inspection.

« Tu peux faire mon dos ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant la crème solaire de son sac. Je me demandai si je touchais autant de peau si je serais capable de me contrôler mais vu que nous étions presque des albinos, je n'avais pas beaucoup le choix.

Je hochai la tête et elle s'allongea, son visage contre sa serviette. Je mis de la crème dans ma main avant de reporter mon regard sur ma sœur. Je pensai au mot sœur exactement vingt-trois fois avant de terminer ma tâche.

Ça n'aida pas.

Quand j'eus fini de faire un travail approfondi, je dis, « D'accord, maintenant fais-le moi. » Le rougissement brûla mes joues alors que je réalisai ce que j'avais dit. Bella me regarda avec ses grands yeux et répondit, « Assure-toi de t'en mettre sur le visage, il devient déjà rouge. »

Alors que nous nous installions sur nos serviettes, je jetai un coup d'œil vers la plage. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes filles qui bronzaient. Je savais que la société voulait que je pense que la peau bronzée était mieux mais en regardant la beauté laiteuse allongée à côté de moi, je pensais qu'ils se trompaient.

Nous retrouvâmes Renée et Charlie pour déjeuner à l'hôtel. Le buffet était copieux en quantité mais la qualité était médiocre. Renée nous parla des quelques activités que nous pourrions faire pendant que nous étions sur l'île. Bella voulait aller nager avec les dauphins et je voulais juste faire ce qu'elle faisait. Nous étions divisés sur l'idée d'un luau, Renée voulait faire l'expérience pour le raconter à tout Forks et Bella ne voulait manger quoi que ce soit qui avait encore la tête attachée. Finalement, nous décidâmes que Bella et moi ferions nos trucs et que nos parents sortiraient.

**~ ¤ ST ¤ ~**

Trois jours après le début de nos vacances, j'étais cruellement impatient de passer une soirée sans les parents. Renée avait décidé d'essayer de caser Bella pour les vacances, inutile de dire que Charlie et moi nous y opposions avec véhémence. Akoni avait l'air bien, mais Bella rougit simplement et murmura quelque chose sur le fait d'avoir un petit-ami. Ça lui valut une grimace de Renée, mais j'appréciai l'excuse temporaire. J'essayai de ne pas insister sur le fait qu'elle avait appelé Mikey son petit-ami.

« Comportez-vous bien les enfants, et payez votre dîner, » dit Renée en caracolant dans sa jupe hawaïenne ridicule. Charlie avait l'air calme malgré qu'elle l'avait habillé d'une chemise assortie.

« Ouais, ouais » parvint la voix étouffée de Bella à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

Renée m'embrassa sur le front puis ils partirent. Je m'assis sur le lit et allumai la télévision, attendant Bella. Lorsqu'elle apparut, mon cœur s'accéléra. Elle avait choisi une robe d'été vert foncé avec des fines bretelles. Ses joues étaient rosies par les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé au soleil et elle ressemblait à un ange.

Nous décidâmes de nous balader sur la plage après le dîner. Il y avait une légère brise et le coquin de quinze ans à l'intérieur de moi souhaitait que ça soulève sa robe en peu plus haut. Nous nous installâmes sur le sable après une promenade de quinze minutes, le crépuscule était tombé et il faisait noir sur la plage. Au clair de lune, Bella était d'un autre monde.

« On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler de ton rendez-vous avec Irina ? Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont je voulais vraiment parler assis là avec elle mais j'avais découvert que je ne pourrais jamais rien lui refuser, même une simple conversation.

« C'était bien, je suppose, » répondis-je.

« Tu me l'as demandé alors je suppose que je peux te poser la question. Tu l'as embrassée ? » Elle refusait de me regarder alors que je répondais.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? » demandai-je tout à coup curieux de son motif.

« Eh bien, ce sera Mikey et mon troisième rendez-vous quand on rentrera. Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne alors je suppose que je suis un peu nerveuse. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être me donner quelques conseils. »

Mon cœur se serra à l'idée des lèvres de Bella touchant celles de Mikey. Je réalisai que peu importe à quel point le gars était inférieur ou mauvais pour Bella, je serai toujours jaloux d'avec qui elle était.

« On ne s'est pas embrassés, » dis-je doucement en gardant les yeux sur l'océan.

« J'aimerais juste qu'il y ait une façon d'essayer, sans que ce soit tromper, tu vois ? »

« Eh bien, ce ne serait pas tromper si c'était ton frère. » Les mots sortirent de ma bouche avant que je n'aies la chance de les arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder, le dégoût sur son visage était quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais. Au lieu de ça, je dis, « Oublie ça. »

J'étais sur le point de me lever mais Bella posa sa main sur mon bras. « Attends, » dit-elle. « Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Je veux dire, on pourrait y arriver et on ne serait pas gêné et personne ne le saurait. C'est parfait. »

Je tournai lentement mon visage vers le sien me demandant si elle plaisantait. L'expression sur son visage me dit le contraire. Elle était sérieuse, elle voulait que je l'embrasse. J'allais l'embrasser, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire sans me jeter sur elle.

« D'accord. »

Je me mis à genoux et Bella fit de même. J'avais pu lui demander une fois de plus si elle était prête, mais je ne m'en souvenais pas. Tout ce dont je me souvins fut la sensation de ses lèvres douces alors que je les touchais avec les miennes. Je restai là un court instant avant d'approfondir le baiser. C'était naturel et facile, embrasser Bella était comme respirer mais mieux. J'entendis un petit gémissement et mes hormones passèrent à la vitesse supérieur. Je poussai doucement ma langue dans sa bouche.

Son corps s'arracha brutalement du mien. Si nous n'avions pas été seuls à des kilomètres à la ronde j'aurais pensé que quelqu'un l'avait tirée en arrière. Son visage avait l'air paniqué alors qu'elle était assise là, les yeux écarquillés, ses doigts touchèrent les lèvres que j'avais apprécié. Je voulais m'excuser mais je ne pus me résoudre à le faire. Je ne regretterai jamais ce qui s'était passé, ça serait peut-être tout ce que je n'obtiendrais jamais. Je détournai les yeux et regardai les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur le sable. Quand je reportai mon regard sur elle, elle s'était déjà levée et retournait à l'hôtel en courant.

« Eh bien, merde. »

* * *

_C'est le cas de le dire XD _

_Personne ne l'avait vu venir pas vrai?_

_A très vite!_

_xoxo_


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à readingmama (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction est à moi._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte/favori =)_

_**TeamEdward:** Je te rassure, Bella a plus qu'apprécié xD. Tu comprendras le pourquoi de cette réaction dans ce nouveau chapitre ;)_

_Et merci à Missleez pour la correction._

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

**Bella**

Alors que je me couchais cette nuit-là, rejouant le baiser dans ma tête, je pensais que le monde était injuste. J'avais été bridée par cette attirance pour mon frère. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration derrière moi et je savais qu'il s'était finalement endormi.

Renée et Charlie étaient revenus dans la chambre quand j'étais rentrée, m'offrant l'échappatoire à la discussion que je ne voulais pas avoir. Edward avait passé la porte un moment après moi, son visage paniqué était rapidement devenu neutre quand il avait vu que nos parents étaient là.

J'avais remarqué que Renée nous avait regardé curieusement pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Ça pourrait être dû au fait qu'Edward et moi ne nous étions pas adressé la parole depuis que nous étions revenus de la plage.

Je me retournai et étudiai son visage endormi. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'Edward était attirant, mais en le voyant si paisible devant moi, il n'était rien de moins qu'un magnifique ange. Je me mordis en repensant à mes sentiments, des mots comme _mal, pêché, et abomination_ me traversèrent l'esprit. Je savais que je devais passer au-dessus de mon attirance, et j'allais devoir prendre de la distance avec Edward pour le faire. L'éviter physiquement serait impossible mais je pourrais le faire émotionnellement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être mon meilleur ami. Il ne devrait pas être mon meilleur ami.

Mon cœur se serra à l'idée de perdre notre lien étroit, mais ça faisait partie du problème. Alors que j'étais allongée là, mes doigts combattaient l'envie de le toucher, son corps était si près, je pouvais voir son pouls battre sous sa peau. Ma main bougea de son propre gré, effleurant doucement le torse d'Edward et se posant sur son cœur.

La dernière résolution que je pris avant de m'endormir cette nuit-là fut de m'assurer qu'après ce voyage, je garderai Edward hors de mon lit. La tentation était trop forte pour y résister.

Éviter Edward pendant le reste de la semaine fut plus facile que prévu. Juste mentionner le mot shopping avait fait hurler Renée et reculer Charlie. Il avait réservé une journée pêche pour Edward et lui. Outre les repas supervisés avec les parents, je pus esquiver de passer du temps ensemble.

Jusqu'au jour du vol.

Nous restâmes seuls dans la chambre d'hôtel alors que Renée et Charlie étaient descendus pour confirmer notre navette pour l'aéroport. J'avais supplié pour aller avec eux mais ils avaient insisté pour que nous restions sur place. Connaissant Renée, elle avait probablement pensé que nous nous étions disputés et que nous avions besoin de temps pour arranger les choses. Si elle connaissait la vraie raison, que je ne voulais pas rester avec Edward parce que je ne savais pas si je pourrais garder mes mains loin de lui, elle m'aurait probablement laissé aller avec elle dans le hall.

Dès que la porte claqua, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était fermée, l'air dans la pièce devint lourd. Edward fit les cents pas avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, mettant sa tête dans ses mains. Je restai figée comme une statue, essayant aussi fort que je le pouvais de ne pas remarquer à quel point son pantalon était bas sur ses hanches ou l'élastique du boxer noir qui me souriait alors qu'il était penché en avant. Je ne remarquai définitivement pas la façon dont les muscles de ses avant-bras se fléchissaient alors qu'il empoignait ses cheveux. Nop', je ne remarquai pas tout ça.

« Tu ne vas plus jamais me reparler ? » Sa voix brisa le silence de la chambre et mon cœur se mit à battre incroyablement plus vite.

« Je... on a été trop loin, » dis-je, mon souffle étant la seule chose qui porta ma voix. Il leva la tête et me regarda. Il avait l'air déchiré, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je parle et maintenant il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir.

« Peut-être, » fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

« C'était bizarre, non ? D'embrasser ta sœur ? » J'avais besoin qu'il me dise que c'était mal. S'il disait que c'était mal, je saurais que nous avions juste dérapé et qu'on pourrait arranger les choses.

« Non, » dit-il. Ce fut le seul petit mot, mais l'âpreté de sa voix disait tout.

« Mais c'est mal, » dis-je.

« Je sais. » Je ne savais pas s'il ressentait la même chose que moi, je savais seulement que nous étions tous les deux conscients que quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble. Cette pensée me donnait envie de pleurer.

Le vol du retour était plein et il n'y avait que deux places côte à côte, alors je dis à Renée et Charlie de les prendre, et Edward et moi nous assîmes séparément. Deux jus d'orange et une bouteille d'eau plus tard, j'avais cruellement besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Je déambulai au milieu de l'avion vers la les toilettes, me maudissant de toujours attendre la dernière minute pour faire pipi. J'étais plus proche de ceux à l'arrière, mais j'allais devoir passer devant Edward, et j'avais juste réussi à arrêter de fantasmer sur lui. Un coup d'œil à son visage redémarrerait le cercle vicieux. Il y avait une personne devant moi dans la file alors je fis des allers et venus, attendant mon tour. C'est alors que je les entendis.

« Quelque chose s'est produit Charlie, je peux le sentir. »

« Renée, tu penses toujours que 'quelque chose s'est produit'. » Je pouvais imaginer mon père lever les yeux au ciel en disant ça.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que mes parents avaient des sièges dans la rangée devant les toilettes. J'aurais aimé dire que je me sentais mal de les espionner, mais j'avais seize ans, alors ce n'était pas le cas.

« Tu penses que c'était une mauvaise idée de garder le secret ? »

« Renée, je l'ai dit dès le début que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais maintenant je pense qu'il est trop tard... on ne veut pas faire de mal... »

Je tentai d'en savoir plus mais la chasse d'eau des toilettes couvrit leur voix. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la personne devant moi avait disparu mais je pris l'opportunité et me glissai dans la pièce minuscule.

Peu importe ce dont il parlait, c'était gros. Je n'avais jamais entendu ces tons vifs entre mes parents. Il n'y avait rien que je voulais plus que de courir vers Edward et voir ce qu'il en pensait. A la place, je retournai à mon siège et appuyai sur le bouton d'appel et demandai un autre jus d'orange, obsédée par la conversation secrète.

**~ ¤ ST ¤ ~**

« Salut Mikey, » dis-je alors que je m'approchais de lui. C'était le soir. J'étais revenue d'Hawaï depuis quatre jours et j'avais évité un rendez-vous avec lui jusque là.

« Salut Bella, » répondit-il, son visage s'illumina comme un sapin le matin de Noël.

J'aurais voulu vous décrire le décor, mais honnêtement, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce que nous avions fait pendant le rendez-vous. Généralement c'était des trucs légèrement amusants, entraînant mon deuxième baiser. Mais je me rappelais de la fin. Nous nous tenions maladroitement sur mon porche, Mikey était beaucoup trop timide pour y aller. Il se retourna pour partir et j'attrapai son bras, le faisant trébucher. Il récupéra avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Ouais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hm, je vais t'embrasser là » puis j'ajoutai après coup, « d'accord ? »

« D'accord, » répondit-il.

Je me penchai et il se pencha aussi. Nos visages semblaient s'approchaient l'un de l'autre au ralenti. Je me dis, _ça y est, c'est le moment où les choses vont vraiment changer._ Quand nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, je m'attendais au feu que j'avais ressenti avec le baiser d'Edward, mais je n'eus que le bois. L'érection de Mikey appuya contre l'os de ma hanche alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Nos lèvres bougèrent ensemble. Le baiser était agréable. Pas de langue. Pas de bave. Une haleine fraîche. Agréable.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble maintenant ? » demanda Mikey.

« Je suppose, » répondis-je.

Même si Mikey n'était pas Edward, il était le garçon qui m'étais permis, alors je me devais d'essayer de continuer.

**Edward**

Ils disent qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'on a jusqu'à ce que ça disparaisse. Même si je n'avais aucune idée de qui 'ils' étaient, j'étais troublé par la véracité de leur propos.

Le refus de Bella de me parler la première semaine de notre retour avait fait des ravages sur mes fantasmes. Je ne rêvais plus de rencontres sordides de la chair, maintenant je m'endormais la nuit, rêvant de lui parler. Je voulais m'asseoir à côté d'elle et sentir à nouveau la chaleur de son corps. Ou regarder un film d'horreur où elle serrerait mes doigts jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les sentir. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup, mais ce que j'avais eu, je l'avais pris pour acquis et maintenant ça me manquait furieusement.

Il était évident pour moi qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Le baiser avait été poussé trop loin, et pourtant je savais que je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter si j'avais essayé. J'avais compris qu'elle avait paniqué, mais elle m'avait embrassé aussi, alors je pensai lui donner un peu de temps et qu'elle s'en remettrait. Je commençai à manger avec Irina, lui donnant le temps et l'espace pour traverser ça.

Je m'assis en face d'Irina et évaluai son visage, décidant qu'elle était la définition de plate. Au début, je croyais qu'elle était jolie, mais la vérité c'était qu'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire chez elle. Ses yeux étaient normaux, son nez était petit, et ses lèvres étaient parfaitement proportionnées. La lèvre inférieure de Bella était plus grosse que celle du haut, lui faisant avoir une petite moue même lorsque son visage était neutre. Ses yeux étaient grands pour son visage, me laissant complètement perdu dedans. Les cheveux d'Irina étaient teints en blond, laissant la couleur monotone, alors que les cheveux de Bella étaient naturels et striés par le soleil, ressemblant à un arc-en-ciel de marron et de rouge. Irina était symétrique, mais Bella était intéressante, son visage racontait une histoire qui vous invitait dedans. Mais là, devant moi, se tenait la fille à qui j'avais décidé de donner une chance et je ne lui avais pas encore donné.

« Alors Irina, tu veux faire quelque chose ce soir ? » lui demandai-je.

Son visage rayonna quand elle répondit. « Oui. »

« D'accord, je viendrai te chercher vers dix-neuf heures ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle toujours en souriant. C'était contagieux et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi. Je jetai un œil autour de nous et je crus voir Bella nous regarder pendant une seconde. Je laissai échapper un soupir et dis au revoir à Irina, lui disant que je la verrais plus tard.

Je sortis de la cafétéria et marchai dans le couloir. Mon casier n'était pas loin et je vis que Kate se tenait là dès que j'eus passé la porte. Je gémis et roulai des yeux mais gardai le cap.

« Salut Edward, » dit-elle alors que j'approchais.

« Hey Kate, » répondis-je, « comment va Emmett ? »

« Il ne t'a pas dit ? » ronronna-t-elle. « On a rompu pendant les vacances de printemps. On voulait des choses différentes. »

« Oh ouais et c'était quoi ? » J'avais l'air ennuyé mais en fait j'étais vraiment intéressé par le fait que Emmett ne m'avait pas dit qu'ils avaient rompu.

« Eh bien, je suis quasiment sûre qu'il voulait cette garce de Rosalie, et je te voulais. » J'étouffai un rire. Je ne pouvais pas décider de ce qui était le plus drôle, l'idée de Rose et Emmett ensemble ou le fait qu'elle me fasse des avances.

« Je sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment, Kate, » dis-je en espérant que ça la dissuaderait.

« Oh vraiment ? Qui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Irina, » répondis-je. Kate se mit à rire et secoua la tête.

« Appelle-moi quand tu seras prêt à jouer dans la cour des grands. » Elle s'éloigna en balançant les hanches de façon comique. Je me demandai si elle voudrait encore de moi si elle savait que j'avais embrassé ma sœur. Je souris en prenant mes livres et en me dirigeant vers mon cours.

**~ ¤ ST ¤ ~**

Je m'habillai décontracté pour mon rendez-vous avec Irina. Je portai le même jean que j'avais mis pour l'école mais je mis une chemise rayée blanche et noir Billabong. Je me retrouvai à marcher consciemment vers le porche d'Irina vers dix-neuf heures cinq. Je frappai à la porte dans l'espoir que son père serait sorti ce soir. La porte s'ouvrit et je poussai un soupir de soulagement en voyant Irina. Elle s'était changée depuis l'école et était maintenant vêtue d'une jupe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que je n'avais aucune envie de regarder ses jambes.

« T'es prête ? » demandai-je en souriant.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle.

Je regardai la fille pour laquelle je n'avais aucune attirance. Je me demandais si je me leurrais en pensant que je pourrais sortir avec elle. Est-ce qu'un baiser avec elle me donnerait même un faible pourcentage de l'attirance que je ressentais pour Bella ? Je décidai de ne pas perdre plus de temps.

Elle ferma la porte et se retourna en laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise à ma proximité. Je poussai mon corps dans son espace, mais il n'y avait pas d'attirance. Son corps se tendit légèrement quand elle réalisa mon intention. Je me penchai et approchai mon visage du sien. L'électricité ne produisit pas d'étincelle, la seule chose entre nous était l'air, et pourtant je réduisis tout de même la distance entre nous. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces et je les massai doucement avec les miennes. Mes mains ne savaient pas où aller, s'agitant presque avant de décider de se poser sur ses joues. Je l'embrassai quelques secondes de plus avant de reculer.

Irina leva les yeux vers moi presque dans l'expectative. C'était une fille douce, mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. « Écoute, Irina, je t'aime beaucoup, mais je dois être honnête, je ne le sens pas vraiment. »

« Oh, dieu merci, » répondit-elle en expirant. « J'avais peur de blesser tes sentiments. »

« Amis alors ? » demandai-je.

« Amis. »

**~ ¤ ST ¤ ~**

Arrivé à la maison, je me sentais un peu déboussolé. Je savais que la séparation avait été une décision mutuelle, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu mon tampon entre Bella et moi. Je pensais qu'elle mettrait fin à son désir de distance si elle pensait que j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre, que je n'étais plus une menace pour elle. Je montai les escaliers et m'arrêtai à sa porte, voulant plus que tout entrer et lui parler de ma soirée. Je pouvais presque l'entendre rire en lui parlant du baiser et de mes mains maladroites. Pourquoi je ne m'étais pas senti comme ça quand j'avais embrassé Bella ?

Je posai ma main sur la poignée, m'arrêtant juste avant de décider de la tourner et d'essayer de lui parler. Le bouton ne voulut pas bouger. Elle n'avait jamais verrouillé sa porte avant. Bella ne voulait pas de moi dans sa chambre et c'était le seul endroit où je voulais être.

* * *

_Bella prend ses distances, pauvre Edward. Il faut vraiment qu'ils communiquent ses deux-là._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu^^_

_A très vite!_

_Bisous_


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à readingmama (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction est à moi._**

_Bonsoir!_

_Merci pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte/favori, ainsi qu'à **vanina63** =)_

_Et merci à Missleez pour la correction._

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

**Bella**

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, l'année scolaire tirait à sa fin et l'été était à nos portes. Mikey et moi sortions ensemble depuis trois mois environ, honnêtement, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Il m'avait demandé de commencer à l'appeler Mike. Je pense qu'il croyait que plus son nom avait l'air mature plus il pourrait avoir des moments de pelotage, mais il avait tort. Non pas que nous ne nous étions jamais touchés, mais ça avait été au-dessus des vêtements. J'avais essayé de penser à Edward pendant que nous le faisions, juste pour que je puisse me mettre dedans, mais même en ayant jamais senti les mains d'Edward sur mon corps de cette façon, je savais que les petites mains maladroites de Mike n'étaient pas un substitut.

J'étais contente que ce soit les vacances. Alice et Jasper s'étaient transformés en l'un de ces couples qui donnait des surnoms à l'autre toute la journée, et tout ça m'avait rappelé le fait que je n'avais pas entendu Edward m'appeler 'ma puce' depuis des lustres.

Le temps séparé de mon frère n'aidait pas mon attirance, si ce n'était qu'elle devenait plus forte. Il semblait que tout ce qu'il faisait était érotique. Un matin, j'étais entrée dans la cuisine et il buvait une brique de lait, et la façon dont sa pomme d'Adam bougeait alors que le liquide coulait dans sa gorge avait fait vaciller mes genoux. Puis il y avait eu le jour où j'étais passée quand il jouait aux jeux vidéos, il était tellement dedans qu'il avait poussé ces grognements qui m'avaient conduit à prendre une douche froide.

Je sortis les lasagnes du four, Mike venait dîner. Je l'avais invité parce que je savais que Charlie et Renée étaient sortis et j'avais besoin d'un tampon dans la maison avec Edward. Je posai le plat sur la cuisinière pour le laisser refroidir. Je mis le pain dans le compartiment chauffant dans le fond du four puis je fis la sauce.

« Hé, je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ? » Sa voix mielleuse ne me surprit pas, mon corps avait appris à le sentir quand il était dans la même pièce.

« Nop', ça va, » dis-je en gardant mon ton aussi écrêté que possible.

« Très bien, » répondit-il. « Euh, Bella... je... » Il fut interrompu par la sonnette et je laissai échapper le souffle que je retenais.

« Je vais ouvrir, » dis-je en contournant Edward pour sortir de la cuisine. J'ouvris la porte et saluai Mike.

« Salut Bella, » répondit-il en me faisant un baiser chaste. « Ça sent bon ici. »

Je l'amenai dans la cuisine où je remarquai qu'Edward avait pris une part de lasagne et il était parti. Je dis à la partie de moi qui était déçue de passer au-dessus, elle n'était pas censée l'être.

Plus vous passez du temps avec quelqu'un, plus vous remarquez leurs petites manies, et à la longue ces petites manies devenaient une gêne immense. Par exemple, Mike parlait la bouche pleine. J'essayai de manger tout en le regardant mastiquer, mais c'était écœurant. Je voulais garder mes yeux sur mon assiette, mais pour une raison quelconque j'eus la réaction d'une biche devant les phares d'une voiture, je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard.

« Alors, ma mère nous emmène au cottage pendant deux semaines cet été, » dit-il alors qu'il fourrait du pain dans sa bouche. J'essayai d'empêcher mes lèvres de faire une moue de dégoût. Il me fallut une minute pour calculer ce qu'il avait dit. Deux semaines sans lui. C'était presque comme si un poids était enlevé de mes épaules.

« Ça a l'air amusant, » dis-je réellement enthousiaste.

« Ouais, peut-être que tes parents te laisseraient venir pendant une semaine. »

« J'en doute, Charlie est vraiment stricte, » répondis-je rapidement faisant s'assombrir son visage. « Mais je lui demanderai, » ajoutai-je.

Nous terminâmes de dîner et nous décidâmes ensuite de regarder un film. Je ne m'étais pas assise sur mon canapé et regardé un film depuis avant que nous partions à Hawaï. Ça avait toujours été notre truc à Edward et moi, le canapé semblait vide sans lui. Je m'assis à côté de Mike, laissant un petit espace. Il avait choisi un film d'action que je connaissais par cœur, ce qui signifiait qu'il voulait s'envoyer en l'air.

Mike glissa son bras autour de moi et je me blottis contre lui. Je dus m'affaisser un peu parce que nos corps ne semblaient jamais bien s'aligner. Au bout de quinze minutes, je sentis la main de Mike caresser mon bras. Je frissonnai, mais c'était plus dû au fait que l'action me chatouillait. Il eut l'air de prendre ça pour un bon signe car il se pencha et m'embrassa dans le cou. Je penchai la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès, tout semblait très méthodique.

« Bella, tu es tellement belle, » dit-il alors que ses baisers remontèrent de mon menton à ma bouche.

Nous nous embrassâmes pendant un moment avant que je sente ses doigts effleurer la peau de mon ventre. Je me tendis pendant une minute avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait rien de scandaleux de toucher le ventre. Ce fut quand ses mains commencèrent à remonter que la panique entra en jeu. Mon cœur se mit à battre et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je me redressai rapidement, retirant sa main de mon t-shirt.

« C'est quoi le problème Bella ? On sort ensemble depuis un moment. Je veux juste te faire du bien. » Si je n'avais pas été aussi choquée, j'aurais ri. C'était comme la réplique d'un ringard dans un roman Harlequin.

« Je ne suis pas prête, » dis-je, répétant les mots que je lui avais dit à plusieurs reprises depuis le mois dernier.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, » dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

« Non ! » dis-je fermement. Je ne croyais pas qu'il insisterait sur la question mais mon instinct prit rapidement le dessus.

« Bella ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Edward, apparaissant sur le seuil.

Mike avait l'air blessé mais il se reprit et se leva. « J'allais partir. »

J'aurais pu lui dire de ne pas partir, mais je me sentais fatiguée alors je le raccompagnai à la porte à la place. Edward resta derrière moi, sa chaleur brûlant ma peau. Ironie du sort, c'était la réaction que Mike avait difficilement tenté d'obtenir quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa nature protectrice me faisait me sentir en sécurité et plus à l'aise que je ne m'étais jamais sentie avec Mike. Nous nous dîmes au revoir de loin. Je fermai la porte après qu'il fut parti et me retournai pour me pencher contre. Edward était parti, me donnant exactement ce dont j'avais besoin mais pas du tout ce que je voulais.

**~ ¤ ST ¤ ~**

L'odeur des œufs et du bacon engloutissait la cuisine. Maman et moi étions collées à notre cuisinière, c'était pratiquement le seul endroit qui n'apportait pas de gêne entre nous. Mon humeur était exponentiellement meilleure que ce qu'elle avait été. Savoir qu'Edward était toujours là pour me protéger comme mon frère, me faisait me sentir plus légère que je ne l'avais été depuis des mois.

Je posai le dernier plat du petit-déjeuner sur la table juste au moment où Edward s'assit. Il me fit un petit sourire, et avant que je ne puisse me contrôler, je lui retournai. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis il reprit le visage neutre que j'avais eu l'habitude de voir.

« Bonjour, » hurla la voix de Charlie à travers la pièce quand il entra.

« Je m'appelle Inigo Montoya... » dîmes en chœur Edward et moi avant de rencontrer le regard de l'autre puis de baisser les yeux. The Princess Bride était l'un de nos films préférés et nous utilisions n'importe quelle situation pour le citer si nous le pouvions.

La plaisanterie familière sembla nous prendre tous les deux au dépourvu alors je gardai les yeux baissés comme je le faisais quand j'étais à proximité d'Edward. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment regardé depuis des semaines, c'était trop douloureux.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et je sautai rapidement de ma chaise presque en criant, « Je vais ouvrir. »

Mike se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte, les mains crispées le long de son corps. « Salut, » dis-je, espérant que les choses ne seraient pas trop bizarres.

« Hé, » répondit-il, « on peut parler ? »

Je lui montrai le banc sur le porche et il s'assit. J'hésitai brièvement avant de me joindre à lui. Sa posture était parfaitement immobile et il avait l'air d'être nerveux. Je voulais lui dire quelque chose pour le mettre à l'aise, mais je n'arrivais à penser à rien.

« Écoute Bella, je suis désolé pour hier soir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Oh, d'accord, » dit-il avant de se taire pendant quelques minutes. « Je t'aime bien Bella, mais je ne pense pas qu'on soit fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je m'étais accrochée à lui pendant des mois quand je savais que je n'en avais pas le droit, en supposant qu'il resterait avec moi. Je me sentais blessée mais j'en savais assez pour savoir que c'était ma fierté qui était blessée, pas mon cœur.

« Je sais, » répondis-je.

« Alors, ça y est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suppose. »

Il laissa échapper un soupir et me sourit. « A bientôt. »

« Bye Mikey, » dis-je doucement en me levant et en m'en allant.

**Edward**

Bella aime faire un bon en avant, mais je dois raconter ma partie de l'histoire en remontant de quelques semaines. Tous les ans, notre école organisait un voyage à l'étranger pendant les trois premières semaines de l'été. Je n'étais jamais sorti des États-Unis et j'étais intéressé par le voyage proposé cette année. C'était un tour de l'Irlande et de l'Écosse, et j'avais toujours voulu voir le Monstre du Loch Ness, enfin essayer en tout cas. J'aurais aimé faire le voyage avec Bella, mais si elle refusait de me parler, je pensais que ça ferait moins mal si j'avais une pause de trois semaines.

J'approchai mes parents de la même façon que n'importe quel enfant qui voulait quelque chose le ferait. Je les pris à part puis je verrais qui était le plus faible des deux. Je coinçai Renée dans la buanderie. Attrapant une serviette, je commençai à l'aider à plier. Quelque chose pour paraître utile.

« Maman, je voudrais te demander quelque chose, » commençai-je d'une voix douce. « C'est une expérience très enrichissante. »

« Dis-moi, » dit-elle, essayant de cacher son sourire.

« Le voyage scolaire de cette année est en Irlande et en Écosse et j'aimerais y aller. »

« Combien ça coûte ? » demanda-t-elle en pliant une serviette. J'étais encore sur ma première et ça ressemblait plus à un triangle qu'à un carré.

« Ils ont organisé un tas de collectes de fonds, alors c'est seulement mille cinq cent dollars. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est d'avoir mon passeport, » dis-je devenant plus excité.

Ses yeux restèrent neutres mais je remarquai que sa bouche se plissa. Je savais que nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'argent, mais j'étais sûr que mille cinq cent dollars ne nous ruineraient pas.

« Je vais devoir en parler avec ton père. » Son ton mit fin à la conversation.

J'avais attendu six jours après leur réponse. J'avais laissé quelques petits indices un peu partout dans la maison : j'avais mis de la musique celtique, laissé des trèfles à quatre feuilles sur leur oreiller, et j'avais même commencé à dire 'bonjour à toi' dans un terrible accent irlandais. Quand ils me firent asseoir dans le salon, je sus que c'était des mauvaises nouvelles.

« Écoute fiston, » déclara Charlie. « En ce moment, on n'a pas les fonds pour te permettre de faire ce voyage. »

« Et je ne retrouve pas ton certificat de naissance alors on ne pourra pas te faire faire un passeport à temps, » renchérit Renée. Charlie lui lança un regard rapide, et si je n'avais pas été si déçu, j'aurais pu me demander ce que c'était.

« T'as perdu mon certificat de naissance ? » demandai-je, me sentant vexé.

« Bien sûr que non... il est quelque part ici... je ne me souviens pas où, » balbutia Renée.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance Edward, on ne peut pas se le permettre, alors ça suffit. » Le ton autoritaire de Charlie m'empêcha d'insister.

**~ ¤ ST ¤ ~**

Je m'assis dans ma chambre, sentant chaque once de l'adolescent déprimé que j'étais. La personnalité de ma mère était peut-être un peu farfelue mais elle était méticuleuse avec les choses importantes. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'idée qu'elle avait perdu mon certificat de naissance. Je savais que Renée gardait tout nos documents essentiels dans le classeur dans le bureau de Charlie. Il semblait étrange qu'elle pourrait me mentir à ce sujet, et c'était une raison suffisante pour enquêter.

Charlie travaillait cette nuit, alors j'attendis qu'il quitte la maison avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je pouvais entendre les ronflements de ma mère au bout du couloir. Bella et moi avions plaisanté sur quel parent ronflait le plus fort. Elle me manquait. J'écoutai silencieusement à la porte de Bella, si ça avait été il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais eu aucun doute qu'elle serait dans le couloir avec moi. Probablement vêtue de noir et fredonnant la chanson thème de Misson Impossible.

Quand je n'entendis aucun bruit, je continuai à avancer jusqu'au bureau de mon père. La porte fit un bruit de craquement anormalement fort quand je l'ouvris. Je retins mon souffle et écoutai pour un quelconque mouvement. Après que je fus sûr que personne n'avait entendu, j'entrai dans la pièce. J'allumai la petite lampe sur le bureau et la dirigeai vers le classeur.

J'ouvris le tiroir et regardai les fichiers bien organisés. Mes yeux passèrent sur les dossiers 'factures hypothécaires' et 'notices des appareils' et s'installèrent sur 'documents de la famille'. Je laissai échapper un soupir et ouvris le dossier. J'inspectai papier par papier, seulement pour voir que les certificats de naissance étaient au bout du dossier. Je les sortis et commençai à lire. Ceux de Charlie et Renée étaient plus anciens et faits dans un format différent. Celui de Bella était beaucoup plus petit et feuilleté, et le tenir me fit me sentir plus proche d'elle pendant un moment. Ça ne dura qu'un instant avant que je ne découvre qu'il n'y en avait pas plus. Renée n'avait pas menti. Elle avait perdu mon certificat de naissance. Ma seule question était, comment ?

**~ ¤ ST ¤ ~**

« Hé chéri, tu peux monter tes vêtements et les ranger ? » demanda Renée en me tendant un panier de linge propre.

« Bien sûr Maman, » répondis-je en lui prenant le panier.

Ça faisait deux semaines que j'étais allé à la recherche de mon certificat de naissance, et je l'avais tout sauf oublié. Je pris le linge et le posai sur mon lit, puis je pris les vêtements et les rangeai dans ma commode. J'arrivai au fond quand je découvris qu'il y avait une paire de chaussettes perdues. Je les reconnus tout de suite comme celles de ma mère, vu que Bella ne mettrait pas des chaussettes blanches. Elle avait affirmé que ça ne suivait pas avec tout et que ça brillait comme un phare qui disait 'hé tout le monde, regardez mes pieds'.

Je pris les chaussettes et me dirigeai vers la chambre de mes parents, avec l'intention de les ranger. J'ouvris le tiroir du haut et allai les jeter dedans quand je remarquai un morceau de papier familier sous certaines choses. Je le sortis.

C'était mon certificat de naissance.

Décidant de l'emmener avec moi en bas et de dire à ma mère que je l'avais trouvé, je regardai et me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. La date de naissance était le vingt juin, mais mon anniversaire était en août. Encore une fois, je me demandai pourquoi elle aurait menti.

« Edward ? » entendis-je Renée appeler depuis le couloir.

Je remis le papier dans le tiroir, effrayé de ce que ça pourrait signifier. « Ici, » criai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. « Des chaussettes en trop, » lui expliquai-je aussi calmement que possible quand elle me lança un regard interrogateur.

« Il y a toujours une paire qui tente de s'échapper, » rit-elle.

Je me retirai tôt dans ma chambre ce soir-là. Bella était sortie avec Rose et Emmett et j'avais hâte d'avoir une certaine contemplation silencieuse. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre et m'assis à mon bureau, puis j'ouvris mon ordinateur et attendis qu'il s'allume. Si ce que j'avais vu était vrai, ça signifiait que j'avais deux mois de plus que je ne pensais, ce qui faisait que Bella et moi n'avions que neuf mois et sept jours de différence.

Est-ce que c'était possible ?

Il ne fallait que neuf mois pour faire un bébé, alors pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? Peut-être qu'ils étaient gênés d'en avoir eu à nouveau un si rapidement. J'abandonnai rapidement cette pensée alors que l'idée de mes parents faisant le mambo à l'horizontal m'écœurait.

Je tapai quelques mots clés sur Google et lançai la recherche. La première disait qu'on pouvait tomber enceinte dès l'ovulation. La plupart des femmes n'ovulaient pas au moins un mois après avoir accouché. La seconde disait que la plupart des médecins recommandaient d'attendre au moins six semaines avant d'avoir des rapports sexuels pour éviter les risques d'infection, mais il était possible de concevoir dès l'ovulation.

Alors bien que c'était peu probable, c'était possible. Mais si c'était possible, pourquoi prétendre que j'étais deux mois plus jeune que je ne l'étais ? Une partie de moi avait peur de ce que je découvrirais si je demandais la vérité à mes parents. Mon esprit était vraiment créatif, et avant que la nuit soit terminée, je suspectai que mes parents avaient dû cacher mon âge véritable pour me protéger d'un réseau de trafiquants de la mafia. Ce fut à ce moment là que je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

_Edward a vraiment beaucoup d'imagination xD Comme je vous l'ai dit, on approche de la vérité ;)_

_Passez une bonne soirée!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


End file.
